Cartoon Drama Island
by NostalgiaMaster1996
Summary: 24 of your favorite Cartoon Network characters compete for a chance to win 1 million dollars. Who will win who will loose and how will experience cartoon drama.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Meet the cartoons

Chris: welcome to Cartoon Drama Island. Here we will test 24 of your favorite Cartoon Network characters in a chance to will 1 million dollars. Here they come now.

Dexter: I am Dexter Boy Genius. I will win because I can defeat all the other stupid competitors.

Mandark: You forget Dexter that I Mandark am the the greatest. I will win and you will loose. Ahaha Ahahaha. Nothing will get in my way not even (loving voice) Dee Dee.

Dee Dee: Hi Dexter. Hi Susan. Hi Chris.

Chris: Thats it for Dexters Laboratory. Next competitors come from The Grim Adventures of billy and Mandy

Mandy: Prepare to be defeated I won't even have to try to win.

Billy: I'm glad to be here I want to win because with all the money I could buy a million pies.

Chris: Our interns spent a lot of money but developed a time machine in order to bring us our next competitor.

Jack: where am I. One moment I was fighting Aku the next I appear at this strange island. Did he send me through a time portal again?

Chris: Relax Samurai. We sent you here you are a competitor in our latest completion. Up next we have the three cutest superheroes you could ever meet.

Blossom: I'm Blossom commander and the leader.

Bubbles: I'm Bubbles the joy and the laughter.

Buttercup: I'm buttercup the strongest fighter.

Chris: Next up are the scammers of the cul-de-sac. Ed, Edd, and Eddy. That's half our cast here come the next twelve.

Johnny: Johnny Bravo here ready to win for all the ladies watching.

Courage: I have to win this or else Muriel might loose her home. The things I do for love.

Number 3: I'm glad to be here. I'm number three but you can call me Kuki.

Number 5: Hey everybody I'm number 5 and I'm ready to win.

Chris: most of these cartoons have been from the early days of Cartoon Network. The last 8 are from modern cartoons.

Finn: I'm glad to be here I can't wait to get to know you all better. Adventure time

Marcaline: Sup y'all I'm Marcaline the vampire queen and I'm going to win because nobody gets in my way.

Susan: I'm glad to be able to be here so is my sister.

Mary: I'm just glad we get to have some time away from Johnny.

Chowder: I came here because I heard we would get free food every day.

Panini: I came because Chowder was here.

Flapjack: I'm here because I heard there was going to be a huge adventure.

Coco: Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco

Chris: I'm not the only one who heard that right she just said her name. Whatever time to split into teams. There will be three teams with 8 people on each team.

On the red team is Dexter, Mandy, Blossom, Ed, Johnny, Number 5, Susan, and Panini. You are Red Fire.

Blue team Mandark, billy, Buttercup, Edd, Courage, Marcaline, Chowder, and Coco. You are Blue Water.

Finally green team Dee Dee, Jack, Bubbles, Eddy, Number 3, Finn, Mary, and Flapjack. You are Green Leafs.

(Confessional Camera)  
Dexter: I will win because my completion is stupid. The only threat is Mandark but he is not even on my team.

Mandy: so this is my completion can somebody just hand over the money it's clear I won.

Mandark: my team shall respect me for I am Mandark the greatest. Ahaha Ahahaha

Jack: I am very confused about what has happened however if I win I'm sure ill be able to return to my own time.  
(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: The boys are staying in the left cabin girls in the right. Get to your cabins and start unpacking your first challenge is in 1 hour.

Boys Cabin  
Dexter: Mandark I hope that you can make it to the merge it would be a shame for you to loose to anybody but me.

Jack: Excuse me but how are you sure you will stay that long. I am under the impression this is a physical competition and you are not the most physical. I mean no disrespect but how do you plan on winning?

Dexter: You are wrong I do not need to be physical I am smart enough to have others do the physical labor for me.

Girls cabin  
Dee Dee: I'm Dee Dee I can't wait to be best friends with all of you.

Bubbles: Nice to meet you Dee Dee I'm bubbles you seem to be very nice.

Mandy: friendship is a waist of time I'm here to win the money.

Number 3: come on you have to want to make some friends.

Mandy: no I just want to win I don't need friends crazy.

Number 5: Her name is Kuki not crazy and if you keep this up ill make sure our team votes you off.

Chris: Ok everybody get ready for your first challenge. It will be a two part challenge first a small quiz about your fellow cast mates then a race around the island with the team that won the quiz getting an advantage. First to get 5 points wins.

Dexter: I told you Jack that it would take more than physical strength to win.

Chris: First question who genetically enhanced their dog so that it could talk.

Dee Dee: That's easy it was Dexter. He was tired of not being able to understand it so he made it talk.

Chris: Correct one point for the Green Leafs.

Susan: Wait me and my sister Mary genetically enhanced our dog to talk do she should be wrong. Help me out here Mary.

Mary: As much as I want a point she is write we enhanced our dog.

Dexter: Maybe if you weren't so stupid you would realize that Dee Dee  
Is correct. I enhanced my dog. If you did then whatever but I DID enhance it to talk so she is correct you stupid girls!

Chris: Ok then next question who here has the best laboratory.

Dee Dee: Dexter again.

Mandark: That is incorrect I Mandark have the greatest laboratory

Mary: No me and Susan have the best laboratory

Chris: It's a matter of opinion but I personally think dexter is the greatest so 2 more points for the Green leafs.

(Confessional camera)  
Susan: if we loose I am voting off Dexter he is annoying me.  
(Confessional camera end)

Chris: This could be the last question worth 3 points. What is Mandark's real name.

Dee Dee: His name is Susan.

Chris: Correct the Green leafs get an advantage they get a 5 minute head start. Last to cross the finish line looses and has to vote someone off.

Johnny: we have to run around the entire island. I'm not doing that running gets me sweaty and chicks hate sweaty guys.

Chris: Too bad it's been five minutes since the green leafs started so the rest of you run.

(Confessional Camera)  
Ed: I can run and hopefully my team does not loose.

Panini: I feel bad for poor Chowder he can't run and his team might vote him off. If we were on the same team I would protect him.

Chowder: I hate running

Edd: I am not good at running at least I won't be last that poor Chowder kid will.  
(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: After hours of waiting we have only 5 people left running Dexter, Edd, Chowder, Mandark, and Johnny. Here they come now. First is Edd, next comes Dexter, followed by Mandark, who will cross first and who will loose. And chowder crosses first. Johnny and the Red Fires loose. Who will you eliminate.

(Confessional Camera)  
Dexter: That Johnny guy could have won he didn't try at all.

Susan: As much as it it Johnny's fault we lost I'm still voting for Dexter. He is too much of a jerk.

Number 5: I'm going to try and convince some people to vote for Mandy. She hurt number 3, bubbles and Dee Dee before we even got to know her well.  
(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Hello I have here 7 marshmallows one of you leaves and they will never come back. If I call your name you are safe. Blossom, Ed, Number 5, Panini, Susan, Mandy. I have only one marshmallow left the final marshmallow goes to

Dexter. Sorry Johnny but you have to go.

Johnny: whatever I didn't want to stay there weren't any cute girls on this dumb island.

Chris: so we know have 23 to go what will happen next find out on the next episode of Cartoon Drama Island.


	2. Chapter 2 Communication Problems

Ch 2: Communication Problems

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we met our 24 campers and had our first completion. Friendships were made as well as enemies. In the end Johnny Bravo left after failing to run around the island. What will happen next? Find out today on Cartoon Drama Island.

Mandy: How many times do I have to tell you girls I don't want any friends.

Dee Dee: everybody needs friends.

Mandy: Fine how about you, Bubbles, and Crazy join me in an alliance and then I'll be your friend.

Dee Dee: Her name is Kuki and yeah I guess I'll tell them.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: I still don't need friends. What I do need are some partners to help me take down the other teams.

Number 3: I don't know if being in an alliance with Mandy is a good idea she doesn't even know my name.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Everybody wake up and meet me at the lunchroom for today's challenge.

Chowder: Its barley five and of we start the challenge early we won't have time for breakfast.

Chris: I don't care get ready first team to make it to the lunchroom gets an advantage.

(Confessional Camera)

Buttercup: I'm ready for whatever we have to do.

Jack: I hope we do not have to eat rid of any team member I can not think of anybody on my team that deserves to leave.

Billy: Mandy told me I have to make sure her enemy's on my team leave.

Chowder: I'm hungry

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: The Red Fires got here first so they get the advantage of choosing one of their team members to sit this one out.

Dexter: I believe that the stupid girl with the red hair should sit this one out.

Blossom: Hey I am not stupid.

Susan: I think he was talking about me he called me stupid girl all last challenge and I think dexter should stay out.

Number 5: Number 5 says that the pink rabbit should stay out she seems to be a liability

Panini: I am not a liability besides if I sit out I can't be with chowder.

Chris: hurry up and decide this challenge is long and could take a couple of hours.

Mandy: we deicide that I sit out the challenge.

All red Fires except Mandy: What!

Chris: ok then the first part of the challenge is a communication test. Teams will line up from shortest to tallest. I will then give you a word and then you will repeat that word to the person behind you. If in the end the word is the same you win and get an advantage in part 2.

The red fires line up Dexter, Blossom, Panini, Number 5, Ed, and Susan.

The blue waters line up courage, billy, Buttercup, Coco, Chowder, Edd, Mandark, and Marcaline

Green leafs line up Bubbles, Flapjack, Eddy, Number 3, Finn, Dee Dee, and Mary.

Chris: ok Red Fires your word is Scary

Dexter: Scary

Blossom: scary

Panini: scary

Number 5: scary

Ed: Berry

Susan: Berry

Chris: sorry but I said scary not berry. Blue Waters your turn.

Billy: Exciting

Buttercup: exciting

Coco: Coco

Chowder: Coco

Edd: Coco

Mandark: Coco

Marcaline: Coco

Chris that is wrong so since you both lost the green leafs win. Good thing to their word would have been something hard like plutonium. The next part of the challenge is a scavenger hunt I will give each team an item to look for and they must find the item. First team back wins. Green leafs your advantage is a clue. Search were you least expect it. Go now and search.

[Red Fires]

Dexter: we have the hardest item ever. Where on this island are we going to find a spaceship

Susan: Stop complaining and start looking

Mandy: look I'm sitting this challenge out so i shouldn't help you but there is a simple solution. You are geniuses just build the space ship.

Dexter: that's not such a bad idea

[Blue Waters]

Mandark: This is idiotic how are they hiding a Tyrannous Rex on this island.

Coco: Coco Coco Coco coco Coco Coco

Buttercup: what are you saying you stupid bird thing

Billy: I speak bird she says we need to look really hard for it.

Marcaline: we are so going to loose this

[Green Leafs]

Eddy: This is rigged we are not going to be able to find a nuclear bomb anywhere.

Finn: The mushroom war was started by one of those were I'm form maybe he means something about me.

Jack: Chris said we need to look were we least expect it. I think he means we need to look inside ourselves to find the items.

Chris: It's been 5 hours and the teams have returned. Fire reds what do you have.

Dexter: Here is the spaceship we were told to find.

Chris: Good up next Blue Waters

Mandark: we didn't get anything due to these idiots.

Chris: that's too bad. If the Green leaves have their item you have to vote someone off.

Jack: We did not find the bomb physically however Finn lives in a world ruined by the bombs therefore we have him represent the item we could not locate.

Chris: Good thinking that means the Blue Waters must vote someone off. See you all in one hour.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: The bird made us loose she should be voted off

Buttercup: It's that dumb kids fault we lost he should leave.

Courage: I'm sorry coco but we can't win if we have communication problems

Chowder: We never got anything to eat

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: I have seven marshmallows one of you is leaving tonight. If I call your name you are safe. Edd, Courage, Mandark, Marcaline, Buttercup, Chowder. There is only one marshmallow left. The last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Billy. Sorry coco but your gone.

Coco: Coco Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco

Chris: nobody can understand you I'm glad you are gone. That's it for today who will be gone next find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	3. Chapter 3 Imagination Confrontation

Ch 3: Imagination confrontation

Chris: Last time the campers had to search for a hidden item that was most likely not on the island. The Blue Waters ended up voting off Coco because nobody could understand her. Who will leave today? Find out on Cartoon Drama Island.

Boys Cabin

Dexter: Mandark in know we have been enemies in the past however I feel we should work together to defeat the other competitors.

Mandark: Why would I do that you have never done anything for me an you had my precious Dee Dee destroy my lab. What do I owe you?

Jack: It is often your greatest enemy who is your greatest help. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I would recommend you work together it would be more efficient than working against each other.

Mandark: Very well you seem to be wise ill take your advice.

Girls Cabin

Susan: Blossom I was hoping I could convince you to help me vote off Dexter next time we loose.

Blossom: I don't know he seems like he could be helpful. I don't trust Mandy to tell you the truth.

Mandy: If I were you I would watch what you say. I already have Billy, Dee Dee, Bubbles, and the crazy girl on my side I could easily get rid of you.

Susan: I see what you mean about her she has a lot of allies. I already have Number 5, Panini, and Ed voting off Dexter we don't need you.

Chris: Get ready for breakfast because your challenge is coming soon.

(Confessional Camera)

Courage: I hope this challenge is an easy one in scared I might go home soon.

Panini: I hope this challenge is a love challenge I want to be with Chowder.

Chowder: We get to eat before the challenge I'm so happy.

(Confessional Camera End)

Lunchroom

Chris: Today's challenge will be an imagination challenge. Teams will have to create an imaginary friend and have them compete in a series of events.

Mandy: That is the dumbest idea for a challenge ever.

Chris: I wanted something nice and friendly so that your not tired for tomorrow's challenge which will require your full energy. So go teams and make your imaginary friends.

[Red Fires]

Ed: I had a friend once named Jib and eddy said he was an imaginary fiend but yes gone.

Blossom: Me and my sisters once made an imaginary friend but I don't think she would like to fight against her friends.

Mandy: This is stupid I just say that Susan and Dorkxter make a robot or something and say we imagined it.

Dexter: I take offense to that. Either way I will not work with that stupid girl she may claim to be smart but I still think she is inferior to me.

Susan: I'm sick and tired of your attitude if we lose you leave tonight I have four people I know I'll vote you off. So work with me and respect me or leave.

Dexter: Fine stu I mean Susan.

[Blue Waters]

Mandark: whose idea was it to vote off our imaginary friend teammate we could have uses her today.

Buttercup: Don't look at me I voted for the idiot in the hat.

Marcaline: Don't worry I'm not only queen of the vampires but I'm also part demon I'm sure I can summon a demon and we can pretend its imaginary.

Mandark: You can summon demons so can I. Who would have thought we would have anything in common.

Courage: can you make it a nice demon I've been scared and tortured by monsters I don't want to go through that again.

[Green Leafs]

Dee Dee: I have an imaginary friend that will be great for this.

Bubbles: Wait Dee Dee I know someone who is better than yours.

Dee Dee: No mine is the best

Jack: How about you both present your friends and we have them battle for the honor of representing the green leafs.

Bubbles: ok he's not much of a fighter but I present Kosalagoopagoop.

Dee Dee: Hey that's my imaginary friend Koosy. You stole him from me.

Finn: You can't steal an imaginary friend maybe he liked both of

You.

Flapjack: You do have a lot in common your both nice, happy, blond, and so much more.

Chris: ok everybody come and show off your new imaginary friend.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: Hopefully Chris thinks their dumb robot is an imaginary I need the Green Leafs to loose Jack is a strong opponent and he needs to leave.

Edd: The only thing worse than lying is lying on national television. I know that thing is not an imaginary friend but a demon created by Mandark and Marceline.

Eddy: I'm glad my team hasn't lost yet he still have all eight members.

Chowder: I heard a rumor that the reward was a big meal I hope we win.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Red Fires your imaginary friend seems to be based on a robotic idea. Probably an old toy or something. Blue waters your imaginary friend seems to be a dark feeling manifested into reality. Finally Green Leafs your friend is a lovable friend.

(Confessional Camera)

Number 5: I can't believe he bought it I thought we would be disqualified for sure.

Billy: Our demon is the greatest imaginary friend ever.

Dee Dee: They seem tough I hope Koosy doesn't get hurt.

Chris: I know those aren't real imaginary friends I can't end the challenge here it would be to boring. I don't even won't to do this but the producers said they need energy for the next challenge.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: The first part is a race around the island first one pack gets three points second gets two last gets one.

Dexter: Susan activate the rocket boosters.

Mandark: Marcalie command the dark one to destroy the competition.

Bubbles: Be careful Koosy me an Dee Dee care about you a lot.

Chris: Go and race around just be carefully I set traps off.

Dexter and Susan's robot: I have been programmed to win therefore you will loose.

Mandark and Marcaline's demon: I have all the evil energy needed to win this for my masters.

Koosalagoopagoop: I just hope

I do a good job for Dee Dee and Bubbles.

3 hours later

Chris: It's been three hours and we finally see them. Blue waters friend crosses first with Fire reds friend close in second leaving green leafs in last. The second part will be a battle between the three last one in the ring gets three points. Second gets two and first person out gets one.

Koosy: I'm not made for fighting if I loose don't have me Dee Dee and Bubbles.

Dee Dee and bubbles: it's ok Koosy we believe in you.

Chris: ready set and battle.

Koosy gets in the ring ready to battle but the robot and the demon ignore him. The robot uses his turbo punch but the demon turns intangible. Koosy tries to fight but they push to this side. The demon starts absorbing energy from the robot and the robot tries to overload the demon. Kossy uses his friendship hugs and subdues the robot and the demon then slowly puts them out of the ring.

Chris: Koosy wins which means the Green leafs are safer form another elimination.

Mandy: hold on a minute Chris you said we were going by points if so Koosy only got four points same as the demon an our friend won.

Chris: I know you made a robot and I know they conjured a demon Koosy wins for being the only real imaginary friend. Also since they made a demon it's closer to an imaginary friend then a robot so Red fires so you at elimination.

(Confessional Camera)

Susan: As much as I'm mad we lost I'm glad Dexter will be out of here that boy doesn't know respect.

Number5: As much as I want Mandy out I promised I would vote for Dexter, but once he is gone I'm making sure its Mandy's turn.

Dexter: I'm actually a little worried I might leave and it's all that stupid girls fault.

Mandy: My plan better work if it doesn't then I don't know what happened to my alliance.

Blossom: I hope Dexter doesn't leave I was planning on getting to know him better.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: You guys again your team needs a lot of help. You know what happens six marshmallows seven of you left lets get going. Blossom, Ed, Panini, Mandy, and Susan. There is only one marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dexter. Sorry Number 5 but you are gone.

Susan: How did this happen I had four votes against Dexter which means Number 5 should have gotten three votes.

Mandy: I can explain after all this was my plan. First I had Dee Dee, Bubbles, and whatever that girl in the green sweaters name is convince Eddy to tell Ed to vote off Number 5. Then I had Dee Dee, Bubbles, Billy, and that girls whose name I can't remember give their dinner to chowder. In return he would kiss Panini and she would vote for Number 5. Dexter voted for her to save himself and Blossom voted for her to save Dexter. I voted for her because I wanted her gone.

Susan: Why number 5 though why not me I'm the one who wants Dexter gone.

Mandy: Simple she made the biggest mistake ever she threatened me. She said she would make sure I left and nobody talks to me that way.

Number 5: This isn't over Mandy you won't win. They'll stop you and buy the way my friends name is Kuki remember it or ill make sure you do.

Chris: Wow for some dumb challenge this actually turned out pretty good who will leave next find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	4. Chapter 4 Hungry Games

Ch 4: Hungry Games

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we had a nice boring completion with imaginary friends. In the end Mandy caused Number 5 to leave. What will happen next find out on Cartoon Drama Island.

Girls Cabin

Blossom: What do you have against Dexter he is a nice guy when you get to know him.

Mary: It's pretty obvious he had no respect besides he keeps insulting me and my sister.

Dee Dee: You don't know my brother like I do he isn't used to girls being smarter than him look he is on his way to apologize now.

Dexter: May I come in girls I need to talk to Blossom and my sister.

Susan: I don't know can you come in I don't think we need any stupid boys around here.

Blossom: Don't be mean let him in.

Dexter: Thank you blossom now as much as it hurts me to say this I'm sorry. I've never met any girl so intellectual. The only girls I know are my mom, sister, and her friends. None of them are smart so I believed all girls to be stupid.

Susan: Fine I forgive you but if you cross me again I might join Mandy's alliance just to vote you out.

Chris: Attention all campers today we have a challenge that will test your will power. Meet me at the campfire and I will explain it.

(Confessional Camera)

Dexter: Now that Susan stops hating me we can try and stop Mandy she seems unbeatable.

Blossom: Now that Dexter is not on the elimination list I might get to know him better.

Edd: I hope this is another nonphysical challenge

Chowder: We are skipping breakfast again this challenge is torture.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Your challenge is simple all you have to do is not eat. Here I have a table with all of your favorite foods. If you eat your out last one standing wins.

Chowder: we can't eat I knew this Would be torture.

Flapjack: what do we do while we wait for people to start eating?

Chris: Just talk to each other you never know what might have in common.

Blossom: So Dexter what do you like doing?

Dexter: I'm sorry could you leave me alone I need I concentrate if we want to win.

Blossom: Ok then hey Dee Dee want talk about your brother.

Dee Dee: Ok

Panini: Don't worry Chowder you can't eat if your lips are busy.

Panini stars kissing chowder to the disgust of everybody else.

Flapjack: So Finn you are an adventurer like me.

Finn: Sort of I'm more of a hero than an adventurer but I go on adventures all the time.

Courage: Then the mummy got really mad and he started threatening us "return the slab or suffer my curse" in a really creepy voice and he wouldn't return the slab.

Jack: You have faced many problems in order to protect your loved ones. I truly respect you and your bravery courage.

Courage: That's not even the worst thing I've been through. One time a crocodile thing came and turned them into puppets. I had to use them to pretend they were still alive. Oh the things I do for love.

Jack: Do not fear courage you have faced dangerous situations I believe you can survive this game.

Chris: It's been four hours and still nobody has eaten anything. Ok then get back to your conversation.

Mandark: Hey Blossom can you come over her were we can talk in private.

Blossom: What do you want Susan

Mandark: My name is Mandark and if you insult me again i might not tell you the secret to Dexter's heart.

Blossom: What do you mean Dexter's heart I don't know what your talking about.

Mandark: You aren't fooling anybody I know you have a crush on Dexter. If you want my help the only thing you have to do is talk to Dee Dee about me.

Blossom: ok then.

Chris: After 14 hours we only have Ed, panini, chowder, and Jack.

Jack: I have trained to go days without food.

Panini: If I keep kissing chowder we can't eat.

Chowder: somebody save me.

Ed: I need gravy.

10 more hours later

Chris: It's been one entire day and only Jack and Ed are left.

Jack: I must eat something my training can only do so much for me.

Chris: Jack eats so Ed is the winner. How did you do it Ed

Ed: it was easy when nobody was looking Mandy gave me food so I wouldn't be hungry.

Chris: Ed that's cheating so Jack and the green leafs win. Fire Reds you cheated so you vote someone off again.

(Confessional Camera)

Dexter: Ed cheated so he is gone.

Blossom: sorry Ed you've got to go

Susan: I can't believe you did that Ed

Mandy: nobody rats me out goodby Ed.

Panini: Goodby Ed I wish you hadn't cheated we could have had a good

time together.

Ed: I have to leave I broke the rules and have to pay for it.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: well it's unanimous goodby Ed I hope the food was worth cheating. Well that's it for this episode find out who leaves next on Cartoon Drama Island

**A/N Sorry if this chapter was boring I wanted to show character interaction. Might do another chapter like this one later to show how they have changed from now to then.**


	5. Chapter 5 Most Untalented

Ch 5: Most Untalented

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island the campers had to go without eating. Many contestants bonded with each other. In the end Ed was unanimously voted off for cheating. Who will leave next find out on Cartoon Drama Island

Boys Cabin  
Eddy: I can't believe Ed would cheat I've known him forever and he wouldn't do that.

Edd: It was Mandy who made him do it blame her and not our friend.

Billy: Mandy must have wanted him out for a reason. She always does things for her self.

Dexter: Well now that Ed is gone I'm the only guy left on my team. I'm surrounded by girls.

Mandark: Maybe instead of complaining you should try and get to know them better. Blossom seems to be interested in getting to know you.

Dexter:I have no time for frivolous relationships I am here to win money for my lab not to get a girlfriend.

Jack: Often it is love that helps you prevail in difficult circumstances.

Dexter: Fine whatever I'll get to know her better.

Girls Cabin  
Blossom: For the last time Buttercup I do not have a crush on Dexter.

Buttercup: You can't fool me I heard your conversation with Mandork about Dorkxter.

Dee Dee: I think you mean Mandark and Dexter.

Bubbles: It isn't nice to make fun of people by changing their name.

Number 3: Then why are we still "friends" with Mandy? She never remembers my name and for some reason seems to think I'm crazy.

Mandy: If you want you can leave our alliance just know you will also leave the competition.

(Confessional Camera)  
Number 3: I really hate Mandy but I'm too scared of her to do anything about it.

Dexter: I hope Mandark and Jack were right otherwise I'm wasting time talking to this girl.

Blossom: I don't care what anybody says I don't have a crush on Dexter.

Mandy: If we loose again I'm getting Dexter out. Blossoms been protecting him for too long.  
(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Hello campers today's challenge will be a very easy and fun one. It's a talent contest. You will each choose three members to represent your team. The team with the most points wins. Least points and you vote someone off. Have fun

[Red Fires]  
Mandy: Any of you guys have talents.

Dexter: I know how to dance good.

Susan: What could you possibly know about dancing your a science geek.

Dexter: As a matter of fact I do know a good dance. It's called the robot.

Blossom: I can ice skate very well.

Mandy: Hey smart one there is no ice your ice skating is useless.

Dexter: Hey idiot she has ice powers I though Susan was dumb but you truly are idiotic if you can't remember she has superpowers. She is more helpful to this team then you so shut up.

Mandy: I'm letting you go today because I see that I offended your little girlfriend but talk to me like that again and you'll be gone faster then the speed of light you arrogant little genius.

Panini: Lets just be friends. So for the talent contest its Dexter's dance, Blossom's ice skating, and my cooking.

[Blue Waters]  
Mandark: so anybody got any talents.

Marcaline : I can play music on my ax base pretty good what's everybody else got.

Edd: I can also play a musical instrument I play the Pan Flute

Billy: I can pull my brain out by poking at it through my nose.

Chowder: I can eat anything and never get full.

Mandark: I say we choose the musicians and the bottomless pit.

[Green Leafs]

Dee Dee: I know a beautiful dance it's called the fanciful unicorn. I can also do ballet.

Number 3: I can smell rainbow monkeys with my nose that counts as a talent.

Jack: I do not have many talents to offer the team however I believe we can win if we believe in our own natural abilities.

Finn: I can sing auto tune after I swallowed a small computer.

Jack: Very well we shall have Dee Dee's ballet, your singing, and Number 3's rainbow monkey finding.

Chris: Ok teams its time to present your talents.

(Confessional Camera)  
Mandy: I have to make sure the green leaves loose they still have eight members.

Mandark: My team will win and when we do it will prove that I am the greatest. Ahaha Ahahaha.

Jack: I wish I could help my team but I do not have any talents only wisdom.  
(confessional Camera End)

Chris: First up the Red Fires. Present me with your three talents.

Mandy: We have Dexter with a stupid dance, Blossom ice skating, and Panini cooking.

Chris: Ok let's see what we have got here.

Dexter starts dancing to techno music with robots behind him. The song ends and the robots applaud him.

Chris: that was good but this isn't the 80's so I give you five out of ten.

Blossom freezes the entire stage and starts skating over it. She flips and perfectly lands numerous times.

Chris: That was very nice but you didn't do any twirls. Seven out of ten.

Panini starts cooking and makes beautiful cookies.

Chris: These are delicious nine points. That's a total of 21 out of 30. Up next the blue waters.

Marcaline uses her ax bass and starts to play epic rock music.

Chris: That was good ill give it an eight out of ten.

Edd starts playing on his pan flute but gets interrupted by Chris.

Chris: stop I hate that music you get a three.

Chowder starts eating everything that is fed to him and is beginning to disgust Chris.

Chris: That was very disgusting I will give you a six if you stop. That means the Blue Waters total is 17 out of 30. Last up is the Green Leafs.

Number 3 starts smelling to find the hidden rainbow monkey. She finds it and gives it to Chris.

Chris: That was weird but if you let me keep this for my niece I will give you a seven.

Dee Dee comes out in a dress and starts performing her ballet. She ends and lands an incredible pose.

Chris: That was good I give you an eight.

Finn tries to sing but notices he can't sing.

Chris: If you don't substitute then you get a zero.

(Confessional Camera)  
Mandy: Good thing I had Dexter make me a device that would shut down Finn's computer so he can't sing.

Jack: I know that Mandy did this she does not enjoy our team having eight members. I must do something for my team.  
(Confessional Camera End)

Jack: Chris it is not honorable of you to punish our team for the evil actions of the enemy. They have done wrong and you are punishing my team for this. If you care about our honor you will punish the evil ones and not us.

Chris: reciting poetry that's a beautiful talent ten out of ten. Green Leaves win and Blue Waters must vote someone off.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: My plan to make the Green Leaves loose failed I have a backup plan I'll make sure Marcaline is voted out I have Billy convincing the team right now.

Billy: I'm sorry to do this to you but Mandy said you had to go I convinced the team it was for the greater good.

Edd: I hope Billy is right about this

Chowder: I get Billy's food and I just have to vote for her like he told me.

Courage: I'm sorry I'm voting for you but you are kind of scary and mean.  
(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Today I have seven losers and six marshmallows. If I call your name you are safe. Billy, Edd, Chowder, Courage, Mandark. I only have one marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marcaline.

Mandy: What I came here so I could see her leave Billy I told you to get her out of her.

Billy: you said to vote off the mean scary girl. That's Buttercup right.

Mandy: No it's Marcaline. I guess I can't rely on you to do what I tell you to.

Buttercup: Billy because of you I lost thanks a lot

Chris: Due to Billy messing up Buttercup is out. Who will leave next time find out on Cartoon Drama Island


	6. Chapter 6 Dodgeball Romance

Ch 6: Dodgeball Romance

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we had a talent contest. Mandy tried to sabotage the Green Leafs but Jack saved them with his poetry. Buttercup ended up leaving due to billy messing up again. What will happen next? Find out only on Cartoon Drama Island.

Girls Cabin  
Blossom: Ok Mandy's taking a shower right now so it is the perfect time to think of a way to stop her.

Bubbles: But she is our friend isn't that mean.

Dee Dee: Your sister has a point you know we agreed to be a part of her alliance and she would be our friend.

Marcaline: She almost got me eliminated, she cheated to try and make your team loose, and she is the reason your sister is gone. How is that a friend?

Susan: Forget Mandy let's focus on getting rid of Dexter.

Blossom: I thought we agreed that Dexter was not on the elimination list anymore.

Mary: My sister and I talked about it and we agree he is a jerk he needs to leave.

Panini: He stood up for Blossom against Mandy I'm sure he is not a jerk if he can defend someone from her.

Number 3: Everybody quiet Mandy is coming back.

Blossom: I'm going to visit Dexter and get the guys in on our plan.

Boys Cabin  
Mandark: Dexter I can't believe you talked back to Mandy just to protect Blossom.

Jack: I told you that love would be able to help you in this competition.

Finn: Yeah nice going I would have done the same if Mandy offended somebody I liked.

Billy: I've never seen anybody talk to her like that.

Dexter: Will you guys leave me alone I did it to spite Mandy not for Blossom. I don't like her so leave me alone.

Blossom: So you don't like me. I heard the entire conversation and I guess Susan was right about you being a jerk.

(Confessional Camera)  
Blossom: I thought he really did care for me I thought we would be together like in those TV shows.

Dexter: I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Blossom the truth is I do care about you but I'm cursed that is why I can't be with you.

Mandark: Dexter just broke that poor little girls heart.

Courage: I hope Blossom will be ok. She seems very sad.  
(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Campers report to the lunchroom for breakfast and your challenge.

Ed: Is today's challenge going to be fun and easy like the last one.

Chris: Yes it will be fun and easy you will be playing a game of dodgeball.

Ed: No not dodgeball anything but that.

Dexter: Out of all the sports why dodgeball.

Chris: This is how it will work all three teams will play at once. Last one standing wins their team a point. First team to three points wins.

Mandy: The Green leaves have an unfair advantage they have almost twice as many people as my team.

Chris: Too bad everybody plays. You have one hour to discuss your strategy then meet at the gym for the game.

[Red Fires]

Mandy: The strategy will be to have you guys build a machine to help throw dodgeballs while little miss superpowers uses her powers to win.

Blossom: I'm not working with him

Dexter: Blossom will you let me explain what I said you heard out of context.

Susan: Don't talk to her she told me what you said I knew you were an arrogant jerk.

Panini: They have a point Dexter you messed up.

Dexter: Fine we will loose and you can vote me off will that make you all happy.

[Blue Waters]

Ed: I had a tragic experience with dodgeball I can't help

Chowder: I can't even through one so I'm helpless.

Courage: I wish I could help but I'm not strong enough.

Mandark: Very well it looks like me and Marcaline will have to do everything again.

[Green Leafs]

Dee Dee: I'm very good at dodgeball I beat my brother all the time.

Bubbles: I can help out too.

Finn: I've never played but it seems like fun.

Jack: We have many allies and we have strength in numbers I am sure out team can continue to win.

Chris: Ok you guys lets get ready to throw some dodgeballs.

Dexter gets in his robotic suit ready to compete while the rest of his team stands there. Marcaline throws a ball and hits Mandy. Mandark hits Blossom and Panini. The green leafs keep dodging while getting many of the Blue Waters out. It's down to Jack and Marcaline. Jack throws the ball and wins.

Chris: Thats one point for the green leafs. Time for round two.

Dexter: Blossom you are coming with me and we are having a talk.

Blossom: Fine jerk

Dexter and Blossom leave as the game starts.

Dexter: Listen you didn't hear the entire conversation. I like you I really do. I like you a lot. More than I've liked anybody ever but the reason I said I didn't was so you wouldn't get near me. Girls who like me tend to disappear. I call it the Dexter Curse.

Blossom: Do you really mean it are not just saying that so I will stop hating you.

Dexter: Yes I do now let's get back to the game

Blossom: Wait before you go I don't care about a dumb curse. I want to be with you.

Dexter: Fine but don't say I didn't warn you.

Chris: Well you guys are back. The green leaves have won and the blue waters have to vote someone off so you didn't miss much.

(Confessional Camera)

Dexter: I shouldn't have told her the truth. Something bad is going to happen to her.

Blossom: I'm finally with Dexter now I can win this for us.

Mandy: What did those to lovebirds leave for I have to find out.

Mandark: Nobody did anything in this challenge. In think anyone of them should leave.  
(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Today I have five marshmallows there are six of you here. Lets find out who will leave. If I call your name you are safe. Mandark, Marcaline, Billy, Courage. The last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Chowder. Sorry Edd but you go home tonight.

Edd: I didn't expect to win I'm just glad I lasted for a while.

Chris: Will Blossom survive Dexters curse. Will the Green leaves ever loose. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.

**A/N In case you were confused about the Dexter Curse it was something me and my brother came up with. Every girl that liked or showed interest in Dexter dissapered from the show. The Creepy Eyed Girl, Lee Lee, and Olga (Lallavava) all showed interest in Dexter then never showed up again. I though it would be funny to add it as a reason why Dexter doesn't want to get with Blossom. Also other than Blossom/Dexter I have 3 other couples I want to make if you have a couple request tell me in a review and I might use it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Capturing Conflict

Ch 7: Capturing Conflict

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island. We played a nice game of dodgeball. Dexter and Blossom finally got together even with Dexter worrying about his curse. In the end Edd was voted off due to his fear of dodgeball. Who will be the next looser to go home? Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Island

Girl's Cabin

Dee Dee: So Blossom you and my brother finally got together huh.

Blossom: Yeah he was worried about some curse or something.

Susan: I still don't understand what you see him. He is so mean.

Mary: I am pretty sure he is also very narcissistic and sexist.

Bubbles: Don't listen to them Blossom I'm happy for you and I'm sure Buttercup would be too.

Mandy: By the way Blossom I have a deal for you. I protect you and Dexter from elimination and you help me vote off anybody I need.

Blossom: Thanks for the offer Mandy but we can take care of ourselves. Our team only has five members left so we should be safe from elimination even if we loose. I'm going to visit Dexter now.

Boy's Cabin

Mandark: Dexter if you don't stop talking about a stupid curse that doesn't exist our temporary truce will end.

Jack: It is not good for you to believe bad things about yourself. The more you say it the more you believe it.

Finn: Jack's right you know maybe you should be happy about your relationship.

Dexter: But what about all the other girls?

Mandark: They didn't disappear they left. Lee Lee stopped being friends with Dee Dee, The Creepy Eyed Girl moved so he could be closer to the Creepy boy, and my sister Lalavava just stayed at home all the time.

Dexter: ok if you guys say so.

Jack: Very well young one if you excuse me I shall go to the forest to meditate.

Mandark: I'll go with you Jack.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: They refused my offer to protect them next time we loose poor little Dexter leaves. That will teach her.

Mary: I guess I should be happy for blossom because she got the guy she wanted meanwhile I'm still hoping he will notice me, but my sister hates Dexter so much.

Flapjack: I hope this challenge will be an adventure.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Good morning campers please report to the campfire for your challenge of the day.

Mandy: Hey where is Blossom she said she went to visit you Dorkxter?

Dexter: She never visited me could my curse have gotten to her she disappeared.

Marcaline: It wasn't your curse unless you also liked Mandark. He is also gone.

Dee Dee: Jack disappeared to did your curse get him too Dexter.

Chris: Nobody got hit by Dexters curse yet. I had my interns kidnap them for today's challenge. First team to find their teammate and return here wins. First place wins a huge dinner, last place votes someone off. So start looking

[Red Fires]

Mandy: Ok let's start looking for Dorkxters little girlfriend so we can win.

Dexter: Stop calling me that and besides we will never find her my curse has made her disappear.

Susan: Enough with this stupid curse. Blossom is not gone. She is one of my closest friends on this island and I know she would never give up on you so you better not give up on her or I'll get the entire girls cabin to convince her to dump you faster than an atomic explosion would kill an ant.

Panini: I never knew you cares so much Susan I thought you hates Blossom for choosing Dexter.

Dexter: Ok then lets get looking I say we should split up to amplify our search radius.

[Blue Waters]

Billy: Where is Mandark we need him for the challenge.

Courage: The challenge is to look for Mandark Billy.

Chowder: We have to win I haven't eaten enough since we got here the dinner will make up for it.

Marcaline: I say we split up and look for him so we have a better chance of finding him.

[Green Leaves]

Finn: What would Jack say at a time like this?

Flapjack: I know he would say don't look with your eyes but with your heart.

Bubbles: What does that mean though.

Dee Dee: Maybe it means we should try and find him in places we love?

Number 3: Maybe it means we don't have to look because he is in out hearts.

Eddy: No it means we have to look hard because we like him.

Mary: Who cares what it means lets just split up and find him.

All three teams split up to try and find their hidden teammate.

Susan: Hey I found Mandark. He is tied up to a tree.

Mandark: Let me go I've been captured against my will.

Susan: Sorry Mandark but if I let you go my team might loose.

Mandark: Please let me go I will do anything for you.

Susan: Ok you owe me a favor and I will use it whenever I want to.

Susan unites Mandark from the rope and he starts to leave but trips over the rope left around his legs, accidentally falls over on Susan and kissers her on the lips.

Mandark: I am so sorry that was an accident.

Susan: It's ok accidents happen but I'll use my favor I wanted don't tell anybody about what just happened.

Mandark: ok I'll go find my team.

After freeing Mandark Susan meets to with her team to find they have found Blossom.

Susan: So where was she.

Dexter: they hid her inside the freezer if it wasn't for her heat vision she might have frozen to death. Hey Susan why do you have Mandark's tie?

Susan: Um... I found him... and took this... so I could try and... Um... lead the other team away... Yeah that's what happened. Hahaha

(Confessional Camera)

Dexter: Susan and Mandark not possible Mandark is too in love with my sister.

Susan: that was close I didn't even notice I had pulled his tie off when he fell on me. I hope nobody finds out about this especially not my sister.

Mandark: Oh my sweet Dee Dee how I have betrayed you I have touched another girl when I swore you were the only one for me.

Blossom: Susan's my friend ill talk to her about Mandark later. She helped me with Dexter I can help her with Mandark.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: The Blue Waters have reached the campfire with Mandark. Followed by the Red Fires with Blossom. Green leaves report here and I will return Jack to you.

Mandy: I knew they could only win with Jack I have to get rid of him.

Susan:Um.. Mandark here is the tie.. I stole from you.. My plan didn't work.

Mandark: Plan what plan?

Susan: You know the one where I took your tie to mislead your team.

Mandark: oh yes that plan.

Chris: Now that the green leaves are here we can return Jack.

Eddy: where was he hidden?

Chris: the only place he couldn't break out of. Underground with enough oxygen for 24 hours. Ok green leaves time to vote someone off.

Mandy: Dee Dee, Bubbles, Billy, Kuzi get over here.

Number 3: I see you sill can't remember my name. What do you want.

Mandy: I need you guys to vote off Jack.

Bubbles: but why he never did anything wrong.

Mandy: Because I said so and friends do what I say.

Chis: Today is the first time the Green leaves must vote someone off. If I call your name you are safe. Dee Dee, Number 3, Bubbles, Eddy, Finn, Mary. Jack and Flapjack I only have one Marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack. Sorry little adventurer but your time is up.

Mandy: No Jack should be gone not Flapjack.

Number 3: I convinced my real friend that we shouldn't vote for someone because you say so.

Dee Dee: Sorry Mandy but your alliance empire is over.

Mandy: You will all pay for this.

Chris: Wow number 3 defeated Mandy's empire. What will happen next time find out only on Cartoon Drama Island.


	8. Chapter 8 Helping Hands

Ch 8: Helping Hands

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we hid team members and had the team look for them. Susan and Mandark "accidentally" kissed and Flapjack was sent home after Number 3 destroyed Mandy's alliance empire. What will happen next find out right now.

Boys Cabin

Jack: I can't help but feel as if I have failed my team we lost a valuable member last challenge.

Finn: It wasn't your fault besides Flapjack wasn't that helpful.

Eddy: Yeah cheer up and say some proverb or something you don't seem like yourself.

Dexter: You have helped me jack I must return the favor and help you see you have not failed anybody.

Courage: Yeah you need to be tough if you want to win.

Jack: Very well if you all say so.

Girls Cabin

Blossom: Susan what were you doing with Mandark last challenge.

Susan: For the last time I was as sabotaging the others... Why do you think I was kissing him?

Blossom: I never said anything about kissing. So that's it you and Mandark are secretly dating.

Susan: No it was an accident. But to tell you the truth I loved it and wish it could happen again.

Dee Dee: That probably won't happen he has a super creepy crush on me.

Susan: Dee Dee how long have you been listening and who else is awake?

Bubbles: The entire girl cabin has been eavesdropping on your conversation since the beginning.

Mary: I'm glad you moved on from obsessing over Gil.

Panini: Just keep pressuring him that's what I do with chowder and it works just fine.

Susan: If you girls insist I'll try talking to him.

Chris: Campers report to breakfast and today's challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Susan: Great every girl knows what happened between me and Mandark thanks a lot Blossom.

Blossom: I'm glad Susan has a nice boy to think about.

Mandy: so Susan likes Mandork I might be able to use this to revive my alliance empire.

Jack: I hope I don't fail my team again.

Mandark: I wonder if Susan is thinking about what happened between us.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: ok then today we are going to have a special challenge. We are going to handcuff all the members of each team together and see how long they last. If you cant last tell me and ill free you from your team. If you loose all your handcuffed members you are out. The team that last longest wins a resort trip, and the team that quits first has to vote someone off. Any questions?

Mandy: what if we need to go to the restroom or shower?

Chris: if you have strong will power, then this challenge could take days so get used to sleeping, showering, and going to the restroom with your entire team. Come get your handcuffs.

[Red Fires]

Dexter: This is going to be weirdest for me because I'm the only guy with four girls.

Mandy: just keep your eyes closed around me ok Dorkxter.

Blossom: Dexter wouldn't even want to see you he has higher standards than you.

Susan: I'm glad you are defending your boyfriend but he probably should keep his eyes closed. We don't want him "accidentally seeing anything.

Blossom: You mean how you "accidentally" kissed Mandark.

Dexter: You kissed Mandark. I knew it was weird you had his tie.

Susan: How about we unlock you and then with just us girls it won't be awkward.

Dexter: No I will not it will weaken our team

[Blue Waters]

Marcaline: I'm the only girl on this team so let me get one thing strait I don't want to see anything and I don't wan you seeing anything.

Billy: You want us all to go blind.

Mandark: Seriously Billy why are you still here you should have been eliminated a long time ago.

Chowder: if we are all stuck together can I have your portions of dinner.

Courage: I think we might actually win this guys.

[green leafs]

Jack: This challenge will be very difficult due to our equal number of males and females.

Bubbles: Don't worry Jack we just have to create a system to go to the bathroom and shower.

Finn: we almost have an equal number of boys and girls. We just have one more girl.

Number 3: I agree with bubbles lets all set up a system.

Eddy: Ok then lets win this.

Three days pass and people start to drop out. Chowder frees himself after not being able to eat as much as he wanted. Susan leaves after getting bugged by Dexter about Mandark. Mandark leaves to confront Susan, Panini leaves to be with Chowder, and Eddy leaves after getting bugged by the girls.

Mandark: Susan I need to talk to you in private.

Susan: Is it about the kiss?

Mandark: Yes I need to know how did you really feel about it because I can't stop thinking about it.

Susan: The truth was that I loved it. It felt special as if there was some connection between us. I know you have a crush on Dee Dee so I never said anything.

Mandark: Listen I am confused about how I feel about you and Dee Dee so lets avoid each other until the teams are gone then when I am free to interact with you and Dee Dee ill see who I really like.

Susan: ok I'll try not to get voted off until then.

Another day passes and more people get free the only people who are left are Blossom and Dexter for Red Fires, Marcaline and Courage for Blue Waters, and Finn and Mary for Green Leafs.

Mandy: We know my team is going to win those two are inseparable.

Jack: it is usually who you least expect to win.

Chris: lets see how long they last.

Two more days pass and everyone is staring to crack. Finally Mary frees herself from Finn after he accidentally punched her in his sleep. Courage frees himself right after.

Chris: Red Fires win the resort and Green leafs must vote someone off.

(Confessional Camera)

Dee Dee: I'm sorry you have to go but you are a real jerk sometimes.

Bubbles: I wish we could have been friends.

Eddy: you are useless to the team.

Number 3: don't be mad at me after this is over.

Finn: I'm sorry but we need more helpful people.

Mary: Goodby little girl.

(Confessional Camera end)

Chris: two in a row how disappointing. If I call your name you are safe if not leave. Dee Dee, Jack, Finn, Mary, Number 3. I only have one marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Eddy. Sorry bubbles time to go.

Bubbles: By Dee Dee and Number 3 I'm going to miss you all.

Chris: Didn't see the coming who else will leave find out as we grow near the merge on Cartoon Drama island.

**A/N sorry about the wait school recently started for me and I am taking Calculus BC for my senior year so I have not been able to write as much or go online to publish. So for a while it may take a few days for a new chapter. Sorry for the wait but calculus requires a lot of time.**


	9. Chapter 9 threatening trivia

Ch 9 Threatening Trivia

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island the teams were handcuffed together. After much struggling Blossom and Dexter won for the Red Fires. Bubbles then left in the Green leaves second elimination. Who will leave next as we grow closer to the merge. Find out on Cartoon Drama Island.

Mess Hall

Mandark: Hey Dexter sorry to interrupt you and your girlfriend but can I talk to you in private.

Dexter: Sure thing excuse me for a moment Blossom.

They exist the mess hall so they can talk alone.

Mandark: Dexter I need to ask you what will happen to our temporary alliance after the merge.

Dexter: I say we should put aside our differences so that me and you can survive until the finally.

Mandark: Very well but I think we should increase our numbers. You convince Dee Dee and your girlfriend, while I'll convince Susan and her sister.

Dexter: Ok then hopefully we can get Mandy out soon she is going to be more powerful with the merge.

Chris: Attention all campers meet at the campfire for today's challenge in half an hour.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: Today is the day I send Samurai Jack off this island.

Dee Dee: I still feel bad about bubbles. I'll try to avenge my friend.

Susan: I hope today's challenge doesn't involve interacting with the other team. I'm still nervous around Mandark.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Today's challenge is going to be random trivia with a twist. If you answer a question correctly you get a point if you get it wrong you must face a penalty given to you by whoever gets it right. First team to 5 points wins second team to 5 gets second and last place votes someone off. Also just to let you know after this there will be one more challenge then the merge.

Mandy: wait a moment Chris. Two more challenges will be 14 people left we started 24 so the merge should be in four challenges with 12 left.

Chris: My competition so I choose when the merge is. Halfway is to obvious so a little less than half. So lets start the challenge. First question who is the main character from the Legend of Zelda games.

Dexter: Zelda his name is on the cover and he always saves the princess.

Mandark: Actually Dexter Zelda is the princess. Link is the main character.

Chris: One point for blue waters. Dexters penalty for doing it wrong

Mandark: He must say that I Mandark am the greatest ever.

Dexter: You are the greatest ever Mandark.

(Confessional Camera)

Dexter: Not

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris second question what is the name of the fourth movie in Star Wars chronologically.

Blossom: I know it is episode 4 a new hope

Chris: Wong anybody know the answer.

Finn: Its episode 1 the phantom menace.

Chris: correct give blossom your penalty.

Finn: She has to kiss Mandark.

Blossom: Fine but only because I don't want to loose.

Chris: Next up how many Pokémon have been created?

Mary: 151 Pokémon.

Chris: Nope

Susan: 649 Pokémon, 650 if you count missingno as a Pokémon and thousands if you count idividual gender, form, nature, and shiny.

Chris: Somebody is a pokénerd. That answer was so precise ill give it two points. Now penalize your sister.

Susan: she has to tell the person she likes how she feels.

Mary: Susan Gil's not here so I can't do that.

Susan: I found out you liked someone so tell them.

Mary: Finn I think your really nice and cool and strong. I know your 14 and I'm 16 but we can make things work out.

Finn: Thanks but I have a girlfriend Flame Princess.

Chris: Next question with a possibility of three points. What are the negative counterparts of the powerpuff girls.

Blossom: Easy Brick, Butch, and Boomer.

Chris: wrong anybody else.

Dee Dee: Berserk, Brat, and Brute. I know because bubbles would tell me about them a lot.

Chris: Good you get the three points. Penalize Blossom.

Dee Dee: I want you to punch my bother hard.

Bubbles: Sorry about this dexter.

Chris: Good now the next question is also worth three points. What are the names of the girls that have liked Dexter.

Blossom and Dee Dee: Lallavava, Lee Lee, the creepy eyed girl, and Blossom (me).

Chris: Thats right but you both answered ill split the points 2 for red fire one for green leaves. So Green leaves win and red fires have three points. For second place the last question who is the main character in Dragon Ball Z.

Mandy: Goku and I only know that because Billy constantly bugs me about his shows.

Chris: correct Blue waters time to vote someone off.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: I'm going to miss you but the merge is after the next challenge and I can't risk you here.

Billy: Mandy said the vampire has to leave so that's what I'll do.

Courage: I hope you aren't mad about this.

Marcaline: You should have been gone a long time ago.

Chowder: I'm going to miss you because you always give me your food.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: You all know what will happen now so lets get it over with. Courage, Chowder, Mandark. There is only one marshmallow left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Billy. Sorry Marcaline but your out.

Marcaline: you chose him over me how could you.

Mandark: Sorry about that but with the merge coming up we needed a strong competitor out. Billy is not a threat. You are.

Marcaline: you'll pay for this Mandark you'll all pay.

Chris: Who will be last to leave before the merge find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	10. Chapter 10 Trusting Teams

Ch 10: Trusting Teams

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we had a trivia contest with penalties. Green leaves won again no shocker there but the blue waters voted Marcaline off, big shocker. Who will be the last looser to get voted off before the merge find out on Cartoon Drama Island.

Boys Cabin

Dexter: why did you vote off Marcaline Mandark I thought you had so much in common.

Mandark: She would be a threat in the merge speaking of which have you convinced your sister and girlfriend to join our alliance in the merge.

Dexter:They both said yes what about you.

Mandark: Susan and Mary don't want to work with you have I'm having your girlfriend talk to them then they might join.

Dexter: Good we should try to get Mandy out ASAP.

Girls cabin

Blossom: Why won't you join our alliance.

Susan: Dexter is too much of a jerk. He doesn't respect me or any other girl.

Mary: He is not the jerk he didn't make me embarrass myself in front of Finn what if I did that to you and Mandark.

Susan: I don't like Mandark. How may times do I have to say that.

Dee Dee: As many times as Blossom said she didn't like my sister.

Susan and Mary: Fine we will join.

Forest

Mandy: I told you that they were forming their own alliance help me and I'll protect you.

Jack: why should we you have done nothing but be mean to us and use us.

Eddy: it's true but she can protect us

Number 3: but she can't remember my name even when we were friends.

Mandy: Friends you mean like you and Dee Dee. If your such good fiends why aren't you in her alliance?

Courage: I agree with jack we can't trust you.

Finn: Yeah you ruined a lot our friendships

Mandy: don't you people get it there are no friends. Finn the other day Mary said she liked you but now she has an alliance without you how is that a friend.

Jack: Either you join her or you join me.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: My alliance is the strongest on this island.

Mandy: My alliance will destroy the competition.

Jack: My alliance will stop Mandy.

Mandark: and then

Jack: after the enemy is gone

Mandy: and it's down to me and some other loser

Mandark, Mandy, Jack: I will win.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Campers time for breakfast and then todays challenge.

Mandy: Lets go anybody who joins me anybody who stays joins him.

Billy, Eddy, Panini, and chowder follower her leaving Jack with courage, Finn, and Number 3.

Jack: I have faith we can win even if the enemy outnumbers us.

They leave and sit at a table together away from the rest.

Chris: this is the last challenge before the merge. I see alliances have already been made just don't forget you still have to be a team today. The challenge will be a trust exercise. There will be three challenges whoever wins the least votes off the last loser before the merge.

Blossom: ok but if there are three challenges and three teams what is we all win one.

Chris: I have a surprise if that happens. First trust challenge is a twist on the classic trust exercise fall and I'll catch you. One competitor jumps off the mountain and the other team works together to catch him.

Dexter, chowder, and Jack start climbing up the mountain to jump. The teams get into a position where they can catch there team member. They catch Chowder but not Dexter or jack. Jack hold on to Dexter so he does not injure himself.

Chris: one point or the Blue Waters. The challenge is going to be hard so prepare for anything.

Blossom: Are you ok Dexter. I was so worried.

Dexter: I'm fine but why didn't you just fly and catch me.

Blossom: sorry I got scared and forgot I had powers.

Mandark: I'm glad you are ok Dexter. Jack I want to thank you for saving my temporary friend. I owe you a favor.

Jack: Very well I will use it very soon. I hope we can still be companions with the teams split.

Dexter: we were never on your team so of course we will be friends.

Chris: Our special guests have appeared for today's challenge. I have paid three of the most dangerous and scary monsters to terrorize you. You need to trust your team to protect you. HIM go over to red fires, King Ramses go to Blue Waters, and Aku go to Green Leaves.

Blossom: You can't trust HIM he is pure evil

HIM: Oh Blossom I can't believe you don't trust me. That's good because YOU SHOULDN'T.

Jack: Aku is much to powerful to be here.

Aku: thank you for the compliment but I'm still not sending you to your own time.

Courage: Why did you have to bring him here.

Ramses: Oh courage you mistrust. You do not have my slab I have no reason to harm you.

Chris: Good luck dealing with them first team to get the monster I go away wins.

Dexter: Blossom I though your greatest enemy was a monkey.

Blossom: Mojo is my greatest enemy but HIM is the most dangerous.

Mandy: Do you have a name or does everybody call you Him

HIM: IT'S HIM not Him and my name is...

Blossom: Don't say it his name is to frightening to say.

Mandy: Ok then

Mandark: I'm sorry but I've never heard of a king Ramses in my life.

Ramses: Come on you will be visited by three plagues. Each worse then the last.

Mandark: I'm sure I can protect myself.

Jack: Aku I think that HIM thinks he is eviler than you.

Aku: what nobody is eviler than Aku. Hey HIM who do you think you are.

HIM: oh Aku you could only wish to be AS EVIL AS I AM.

Aku: just because your name is..

Blossom: Don't say it

HIM: At least I don't cheat in my fight sending him to the future was do COWARDLY.

Aku: I lost to a magic sword you loose to little girls.

HIM: LITTLE GIRLS WITH SUPERPOWERS

Courage: I hate to make you to mad but Ramses is scarier than both of you.

Ramses: The dog is right you can't make powerful curses like I can.

HIM: THATS IT CHRIS WE QUIT WE HAVE TO GO PROVE WHO IS THE EVILEST AND STRONGEST.

The three of them leave and start battling in the distance.

Chris: I hope they don't destroy the world with their fighting. Green leaves get the point for Jacks idea of making them fight. Final challenge is an easy one group hug the team that hugs each other the longest wins.

Mandy: I don't hug people

Blossom: now you do.

Blossom uses her super strength to keep everybody together until the other teams let go.

Chris: Red Fires win so everybody gets one point which means its time for the surprise. Everybody gets To vote and anybody from any team can leave. Discuss between alliances who you want to vote for.

Mandark: Jack told me he wanted to use his favor to vote off Billy. He said we should get rid off Mandy's alliance fist then her.

Susan: why don't we just vote off Mandy.

Blossom: If we try that she ill have one of her teammates quit to protect her.

Mary: Ok get rid of her minions then take down the master.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: If they vote for me I'm going to tell Billy to quit so I don't leave.

Jack: Soon your time will come Mandy.

Susan: Mandark said he would choose between me and Dee Dee once the merge went thorough I don't know how I should feel.

Panini: The merge I can finally be with Chowder all I want.

Eddy: Just a little bit more I can win this for the jawbreakers

Courage: I have to keep doing good so I can win the money for Muriel.

Mary: I wonder how old Flame Princess is maybe Finn likes younger girls.

Blossom: I'll win it for you girls.

Dexter: I hope me and Blossom can make it to the finally with Mandark. He is actually not that bad of a person.

Mandark: Half way there just need to keep pretending to tolerate these idiots and I Mandark will win everything Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

(Confessional Camera End)

Chis: First all cast campfire ceremony. If I call your name you are safe. Dexter, Blossom, Susan, Panini, Mandark, Courage, Chowder, Dee Dee, Jack, Eddy, Number 3, Finn, Mary. The last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy. Billy is the last looser before the merge.

Mandy: Sorry about that Billy but I need to win and can't have you slowing me down.

Chris: The merge has now begun 14 left what will happen next time on Cartoon Drama Island.

**A/N Now that the merge has started I want one of the losers to return you can comment, Message me, or vote in a poll I'm going to put up. I will give voting one week so I can focus on Calculus and AP English 4. Hope you vote :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Merry Merging

Ch 11 Merry Merging

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we had trust challenges in order to end the teams. 3 powerful alliances were made so the teams are basically still here just with different people. Billy was the last looser before the merge. Who will be the first looser in the merge. Find out only on Cartoon Drama Island.

Campfire pit

Chris: I've called you all here so that we can discuss something. One character that was previously voted off gets to return.

Blossom: I hope it's one of my sisters.

Jack: I hope it is the young adventurer he never got to go on an adventure.

Chris: Let me just say there was a lot of votes. In the end 4 people voted for our winner Billy.

Mandark: who would vote for that idiot to return.

Chris: I don't know. Five people who like Billy. Anyways he will not participate in today's challenge because it would mess with the numbers. The challenge is working in pairs of two one male of female in various love competitions.

Mandy: Let me guess you are picking the teams that you know will bug us.

Chris: Maybe. The teams I've chosen are Blossom and Dexter, Susan and Mandark, Mary and Finn, Number 3 and courage, Dee Dee and Eddy, Panini and Chowder, Mandy and Jack.

Chowder: Can we trade partners.

Chris: No I choose your partners based on who you talk to the most.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: I have to work in a romantic challenge with Jack. I lost already.

Panini: I knew there where would be a love challenge I knew it.

Mandark: I knew this day would come the day I choose between Susan and Dee Dee.

Susan: I knew this day would come the day he chooses between me and Dee Dee.

Blossom: This competition isn't that bad after all.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: The fist of the love challenges is the easiest one. All you have to do is race around the island holding hands with your partner the entire time.

Dexter: Um Blossom try not to go so fast.

Number 3: Try not to fall behind courage.

Susan: Hey Mandark can we have a moment to talk while we race with them.

Mandark: Ok let's try not to get so far behind though.

Chris: I almost forgot to tell you no voting today the partners that do the worst both leave the competition.

Mandy: Don't ruin our chances at winning just to try and get me out.

Jack: I play the game honorably unlike you don't worry about me messing up to eliminate you.

Chris: On your marks. Get set... GO

Mandark: So I've been thinking about it and I think I want to stay with Dee Dee.

Susan: Why she doesn't even notice you I actually care about you.

Mandark: Me and her have so much in common plus we live close together I would probably need see you after the competition.

Susan: Me and you have more in common. We are both smart, we both hate Dexter, we both have a laboratory, and we are both named Susan.

Mandark: My name is Mandark do not ever call me that again.

Susan: sorry I don't know I had a terrible name.

Mandark: lets just get going we are almost in last.

Chris: Congratulations Mandy and Jack you guys get first so you no longer have to compete. Next challenge is a test to see who can kiss their partner the longest.

(Confessional Camera)

Number 3: I have to kiss a dog that's just weird.

Chowder: I will not kiss Panini

Mandy: Good thing we got first I would not kiss Jack no matter what.

Susan: A kiss that's what he needs to remember what we have is special.

Eddy: I really hate this game.

Finn: I have to kiss Mary hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about this.

Mary: Yes I get to kiss Finn thank you so much Chris I would kiss you right now if I had to.

(Confessional Camera End)

They all start to kiss but one by one stop until only two are left.

Chris: it's Chowder and Panini against Blossom and Dexter.

Mary: So Finn what did you think of the kiss?

Finn: it was just for the challenge I still care for my girlfriend flame princess.

Mary: I understand but what if I told you I could find out who your parents are.

Finn: what do you mean? How would you do that?

Mary: Susan and I have a machine that can find any living or dead relatives with a persons DNA.

Finn: you and Mandark can do that.

Mary: I meant my sister Susan not Mandark Susan

Mandark: I heard that and my name is Mandark.

Chris: Chowder has broken the kiss so Blossom and Dexter win meaning they get to watch the rest of you embarrass yourself. You guys can stop kissing now.

Dexter: Sorry I was really enjoying that.

Blossom: Lets go back to my cabin and have some time alone.

Chris: You kids better be responsible. I don't want any lawsuits for your actions. Anyways the last challenge will be the hardest after which I will decide who did the worst and will have to loose. You will have to blindfold yourself and run around the Island twice while holding hands and kissing.

Number: No offense courage but I am not kissing a dog again.

Finn: And I feel like I'm cheating on my girlfriend by kissing Mary.

Mandark: I'm fine with the kissing.

Susan: so you'll kiss me but you won't go out with me you would rather be with Dee Dee.

Eddy: I don't want to kiss her again

Chowder: And I don't want to be anywhere near Panini.

Chris: ENOUGH COMPLAINING! If you don't want to kiss then get on the boat of losers right now and leave otherwise you will do what I say understand now run! I might decide to have you all leave and leave Mandy, Jack, Billy and the love couple probably doing something illegal in the cabin be the final five!

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: I've never seen him so angry before I think we broke him.

Blossom and Dexter: We were not doing anything illegal.

Billy: I think Chris is going to explode.

Chris: I do not get paid enough for this Chef you are going to host the next challenge.

Chef: So after 10 challenges you finally remember I exist fine ill do it but only because I want to torture them a little.

(Confessional Camera End)

After several hours of hand holding blind kissing running around the island the campers have made it back to the campfire with Chowder and Panini last.

Chris: You guys are last and were last in the first part so I say you are the biggest losers you are both eliminated. But since you guys made me so mad I've decided to have a triple elimination just to get rid of you faster. One hour decide who you are voting off.

Cabins

Mandark: Ok alliance anybody you think should leave.

Susan: How about Dee Dee?

Dexter: why my sister she is not a threat.

Mandark: Your still mad I chose her over you aren't you I already told you when the game ends we won't see each other I don't want to loose you, but you can't loose what you don't have.

Blossom: I guess I didn't think about that when I got with Dexter.

Mary: I say we eliminate Finn.

Blossom: Don't let feelings influence you. I say Eddy with him gone Mandy will only have Billy left.

Woods

Jack: I say we eliminate Mandy.

Dee Dee: won't work she will get Billy to quit we can't vote for him lets get rid of Eddy.

Finn: how about we vote off Mandark

Jack: his alliance is strong but he isn't evil. Mandy is.

Beach

Mandy: My alliance is failing. With you two gone I have less numbers you do get one last vote though we are all voting for Dorkxter's sister. It will mess with him and Mandork.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: My plan better work but if it doesn't I have a backup plan.

Jack: your days are numbered Mandy.

Susan: I'm sorry about this Manark but me and my sister are breaking alliance rules and voting for Dee Dee.

Mandark: my alliance better be sting enough to battle Jack's and Mandy's

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: from now on I'm doing the countdown differently I'm counting voted instead of names lets get started then. One vote for Dee Dee, another for Dee De, third for Dee Dee, one for Eddy, Fourth for Dee Dee, two for Eddy, third for Eddy, Fifth for Dee Dee, fourth for Eddy, fifth for Eddy, sixth for Eddy, Sixth for Dee Dee, seventh for Dee Dee, Seventh for Dee Dee, the last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eddy. You are safe for now Dee Dee. Eddy leave with Chowder and Panini.

Mandy: All three of you failed me and failures don't belong in my alliance lets go Billy.

Chris: Only 12 left the real halfway point find out what happens next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	12. Chapter 12 Fighting Friendly

Ch 12 Fighting Friendly

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we had Billy come back and the start of the merge. The campers pushed my patients and three lucky losers left. Find out what will happen next on Cartoon Drama Island.

Boys Cabin

Mandark: Jack I wanted to talk to you about merging our alliances to make sure Mandy leaves.

Jack: As much as I appreciate your offer it is not necessary. I will disband my alliance after Mandy leaves which should be soon.

Dexter: Don't you think we should have strength in numbers though?

Jack: It would be helpful but she is alone we already have numbers on our side.

Finn: She has Billy it might be a good idea to have team up Jack.

Courage: I agree we should stay together who knows what she is capable of.

Jack: Very well. Mandark I officially turn command of my alliance over to you until Mandy leaves.

Girls Cabin

Number 3: So Mandy how does it feel to know you are going to loose soon. What happened to your alliance empire.

Mandy: I'm not afraid of you Kiku I just want you to know I have a plan and it doesn't involve you winning.

Dee Dee: I think Kuki is not scared if you either.

Susan and Mary: Your going down Mandy.

Mandy: It's so creepy how you can talk at the same time stop doing that.

Susan and Mary: NO We don't listen to you.

Chris: Attention all campers report to the lunchroom immediately

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: So they think that they can eliminate me I have a plan. I'm sending Billy to infiltrate their alliance and mess with them to ensure I get invincibility.

Billy: Mandy wants me to mess up Jack and Mandark's alliance. I hope they believe I left Mandy of my own free will.

Jack: I hope uniting with Mandark was a good idea. I will do anything to stop Mandy and her cheating ways.

Mandark: Those fools I have control over everybody now. I will ruin our chances of winning, eliminate the stronger competition, and make sure Mandy stays so I can control everybody as long as I need to. HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!

(Confessional Camera End)

Lunchroom

Chris: Everybody this is Chef the person who cooks your food. He will host today's challenge after the extreme headache you guys gave me last challenge.

Chef: I've heard the way you guys criticize my food and its my turn to get revenge. Prepare to suffer the greatest torture imaginable.

Chris: Before we start I have an announcement in honor of the official halfway point I have hidden two Chris heads find one and you are safe from elimination. I have however also hidden 10 fake Chris heads so be careful you might find a fake one.

Chef: Enough talking today's challenge is a good old-fashion fight where anything goes. You will fight until only one is left. First fight Jack vs Finn

Jack and Finn start fighting. Finn tries to punch Jack but he dodges. Jack pulls out his sword and Finn blocks with his. They class until Jack kicks Finns sword out of his hand. Jack uses his sword to knock Finn out of the arena.

Jack: Do not feel bad you could not win my enchanted sword was created by the gods themselves.

Finn: I wish I had one of those when I was fighting the Licht. The only thing I had to fight him was a sweater with the power of liking someone.

Chef: Enough talking next fight Courage vs Dexter.

They both get in the ring and Dexter activates his hand gauntlets. He powers up and scares Courage out of the ring.

Chef: How sad next is Blossom vs Mary.

Mary takes with her a chemical that increases her strength. Blossom charges at her. Mary moves quickly and flips Blossom over. Blossom recovers and starts flying over her. Mary shoots a dart filled with Antidote X at Blossom causing her to crash into outside the arena.

Dexter: Blossom are you ok. What did you do to her you stupid girl.

Mary: Calm down Dexter I just neutralized her powers I altered the Antidote X though her powers should return in about an hour.

(Confessional Camera)

Dexter: She is so lucky Blossom is ok.

Mandark: Where did she get Antidote X from I might need some in case Blossom becomes a threat to me.

Blossom: I should have never told her my weakness now everybody knows.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chef: Next up Mandy and Number 3

Number 3 gets her 2x4 technology and Mandy pulls out Grim's scythe. Mandy cuts a hole in the world and sucks Number 3 in, she then comes out on the other side of the island.

Mandy: Told you I wasn't scared of you Kuku.

Chef: Who cares what you say the next fight is Susan Vs Dee Dee.

Susan and Dee both enter the ring. Susan starts throwing chemicals at Dee Dee but she dances around them. Susan then hits Dee Dee with an anti-gravity gun and throws her out of the arena.

Susan: Still think you want to be with her instead of me.

Mandark: You used weapons she didn't and that that dance she did was so elegant.

Chef: Last fight of the first round Billy vs Mandark

Billy: I forfeit the fight. There is no way I can beat Mandark.

Chef: Very well then round two is going to start with Jack vs Dexter.

Jack and Dexter enter the ring together. Jack gets his magic sword ready to fight. Dexter summons robot minions using a capsule device. The robots surround Jack but he slices all of then. He then punches Dexter out of the ring.

Dexter: I don't get it nothing should be able to cut through my robots.

Jack: My sword can cut through anything I use it to survive against those same type of robots in the future.

Chef: Blah Blah Blah next fight Mary vs Mandy.

Mandy uses the scythe to create a portal to the ocean around the arena. Mary uses the same anti gravity gun as Susan to make sure she doesn't get sucked in. Eventually the pull of the portal is to strong and Mary falls in breaking the anti gravity gun.

Susan: Hey you broke my gun.

Chef: Who cares next fight is Susan vs Susan

Mandark: My name is Mandark not Susan.

Chef: Tell me boy did I stutter?

Mandark: No but my name is...

Chef: DID I F***ING STUTTER!

Mandark: No ill fight now.

Susan: Hey Mandark if I win you use to go out with me.

Mandark: Fine but if I win you stop bugging me from now on.

Mandark and Susan enter the ring. Mandark uses his demon summoning back magic to summon a demon. Susan counters by blasting the demon with a betrayal ray. The demon grabs the betrayal ray and starts shooting crazily until it breaks. The demon then throws Madark out of the ring.

Susan: yes I won which means we are officially a couple Mandark.

Mandark: Fine whatever.

Chef: End of round two time for three way finals. Jack vs Susan vs Mandy. Winner gets invincibility.

They all enter the arena together. Mandy immediately hits Susan out and starts clashing the scythe with the enchanted sword.

Jack: You will not win my sword is enchanted by the gods good magic.

Mandy: I wield the power of the grim reapers scythe no amount of good magic is able to stop me.

They keep clashing until the is a huge explosion from the good magic of the sword, and evil powers of the scythe colliding. They are both propelled into the air but Jack lands first.

Chef: Mandy wins invincibility so have fun voting somebody else off.

Woods

Mandark: ok Jack gave me full control over both alliances and I say we should vote for Billy.

Billy: I know you guys don't want me here but I left Mandy. She keeps using me. If you don't vote me off I promise never to help her again.

Mandark: ok then but that means one of us will have to leave. Any body volunteer to leave.

Dee Dee: I'll go I know you guys would vote for me even if I didn't.

Susan: Thanks Dee Dee ill try to keep Mandark happy for you.

Dee Dee: Go ahead I never liked him and his creepy stalker crush how can you like somebody like that.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: Oh Dee Dee your sacrifice will not go in vain.

Dexter: You'll pay for what you did to Blossom even if it was only temporary Mary.

Susan: I'm so glad nobody got hit by my betrayal ray that would be a disaster.

Billy: I don't know why but ever since I got hit by that green beam I have the biggest urge to betray Mandy and win the money myself. I might just do it. Muahaha. I farted.

Chris: Hello and welcome to the campfire ceremony. Today is a special occasion all of you voted for the same person Dee Dee. So no need for emotional countdown.

Everybody: Goodby Dee Dee

Chris: Will Dexter forgive Mary. Will Susan and Mandark's relationship work out. Will Billy betray everybody and win. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	13. Chapter 13 Dark Danger

Ch 13 Dark Danger

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we had the campers fight each other. Mandy won and Dee Dee left or the good of the team. Billy however was hit by a betrayal ray. What will happen next find out right now on Cartoon Drama Island.

Lunchroom

Dexter: I'm glad you guys let me in your alliance Mandy doesn't deserve to win.

Mandark: I hope we can eliminate her this challenge.

Jack: She is alone there is no way that she can stay in for much longer.

Blossom: I wouldn't underestimate her she always has a trick up her sleeve.

Mary: By the way anybody have any luck finding one of those Chris heads.

Number 3: I found three but I don't know if any of them are real or not.

Courage: I also found one but how do we know if it is real they all look the same.

Finn: Hey Mary where are Mandark and your sister they should be having breakfast with us.

Mary: there probably kissing somewhere. By the way I'm sorry I kept bugging you about your girlfriend. I understand if you don't like me.

Finn: I do like you but I have a girlfriend. Besides you remind me of my old crush. She was a smart genius teenager like you it brings back old feelings whenever you talk about me the way she used to.

Mary: I can't believe you were rejected. If anybody deserves to win its definitely you.

Finn: Thanks

Girls Cabin

Mandark: So now that Dee Dee is gone and you beat me I have to date you.

Susan: Yes I'm so happy we can finally be together.

Mandark: listen there is something you need to know about me I'm evil.

Susan: I kind of knew that I'm smart enough to know Mandark is Monarch of Darkness.

Mandark: I'm not just evil I'm very bad. Everybody thinks Mandy is the villain but I am. I'm using everybody and ill keep using people until I win even you.

Susan: I know you care for me and I care for you. Even if you are evil I'm staying with you. I like you and can deal with your evil tendencies.

Mandark: Fine but don't start crying if I do something that will make you loose.

Susan: I'm with you I've already won. I'll help you win no matter who we have to betray.

Mandark: So you'll be evil with me.

Susan: I'm not evil I'm just a little traitorous.

Chris: Campers report to the campfire for today's challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: I'm glad Billy has their confidence now he has to make sure I get invincibility. Even if I don't I found a Chris head. I know it's real the fake ones can break in half the real one can't.

Billy: I've gained their trust and Mandy doesn't know I've betrayed her. Soon I will win and nobody will ever mock me again.

Mandark: Susan if fine with me being evil I can't believe she if going to help me no matter who gets hurt.

Susan: I'm not evil ok. I'm in love it makes you do crazy things but in still a good person.

Jack: I don't know why but I feel as if there is nobody left on this island that I can trust.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Today's challenge will test how good your senses are. You will have to find your way out of the woods blindfolded. If you take off your blindfold you are automatically disqualified. First out gets invincibility and a special reward.

The campers head into the woods and are given their blindfolds. They then start to walk around.

Mandy: This challenge is stupid how are we going to use our senses to find are way back.

Finn: Simple you just try to smell and feel your way back to camp right now I smell food north and I feel something soft near by.

Mary: AH! Finn your grabbing my breasts.

Finn: I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to it was an accident i swear.

(Confessional Camera)

Susan: watch out sis I think we have a pervert on our team.

Mary: Oh my god that felt so wrong yet it felt good at the same time.

Finn: Oh my glob I can't believe I did that it was an accident but I still feel guilty about it.

(Confessional Camera End)

They keep going their separate ways until they start getting closer to the camp. Eventually Susan finds the camp first and Chris meets her.

Chris: Welcome back campers how was your challenge.

Number 3: it was terrible Finn grabbed Mary's breast, Mandark fell on top of Blossom, Courage was stepped on by Mandy, and Billy accidentally kissed Mandy.

Mandy: Don't remind me I want to forget that.

Chris: Susan got here first so she gets the reward of choosing who leaves.

Susan: I get to choose who leaves give me a moment to discus it.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: Time to test how loyal Susan really is to me.

Susan: I'm worried about who Mandark wants me to vote off hopefully I can convince her it is for her own good.

Mandy: Even of she chooses me I have a Chris head so I'm safe.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: So Susan have you decided who you are sending home.

Susan: I've decided to eliminate Mary. I don't want Finn anywhere near her after what happened today.

Mary: I guess it is for my own good I'm really going to miss all of you guys.

Finn: Wait before you go where is something I want to give you.

He kisses her on the cheek and hands him her sword.

Finn: I can't be with you because I have a girlfriend but if anything happens between me and her and we break up your the first on my list of girls.

Mary: By Finn I'm going to miss you. By everyone I had fun. Susan make sure you win for us.

Chris: Who will be the next to go home. Who is the real villain Mandy, Billy, Mandark, or Susan. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.

**A/N I have some more ideas for challenges but I want to see what you guys have in mind. Submit your challenges to me and I'll do the ones I like the most.**


	14. Chapter 14 Crazy Cooking

Chapter 14: Crazy Cooking

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we had the campers blindfolded in the woods having to find there way back to camp. Susan made it back first and had Mary leave to "protect her". With so many villains and so little heroes left who will win. 10 more to left. Find out who leaves next on Cartoon Drama Island.

Dexter: so we are the last 10 got to say I'm not surprised by who is here.

Number 3: Hopefully we can get Mandy out soon.

Mandy: Hopefully you can learn that I am going to win.

Jack: we will not allow you to win Mandy there is no hope for the evil.

Courage: I hope today's challenge is an easy one.

Finn: we are almost done I wouldn't expect it to be easy.

Susan: Just watch yourself Finn I haven't forget about what you did to Mary.

Finn: Then why didn't you vote me off why did you get rid of your sister.

Susan: Um.. Because I.. Um.. wanted the pleasure of beating you myself.

Chris: Get ready today's challenge is about to start.

(Confessional Camera End)

Jack: Hopefully we can eliminate Mandy today she is getting to be a huge problem.

Mandy: They think they have a chance of beating me not only do I have Billy ruining their alliance but I have a real Chris head for extra security.

Susan: I hope Mandark doesn't make me get rid of any other people I like it would kill me to get rid of Blossom Number 3, Courage or Jack, I would however love to get rid of Finn, Billy, Mandy, or Dexter.

Mandark: I'm planning on getting rid of Blossom next if Susan could get rid of her own sister I can have her get rid of anybody.

Finn: I don't trust Susan she said she got rid of her sister to keep her away form me but then why not just get rid of me why get rid of her? She is up to something and I'm going to stop it.

Billy: I'm planning on getting rid of Jack or Finn they are too good and will ruin my chances of winning.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Anybody wants to guess today's challenge.

Mandy: No just tell us so I can win already.

Chris: Come on somebody guess your ruining all the fun. I'll give you a hint it involves food.

Finn: Is it an eating contest?

Chris: it's a cook off you guys are bad at the guessing game.

Number 3: What are we going to cook, an who will eat it.

Chris: You can do cook whatever you want. I will eat your food. The person who has the best food gets invincibility.

Number 3:I'm going to make some rainbow munchies cereal nobody can resist that.

Mandy: Do you even hear yourself Zuzi you want to make cereal do you want to lose that bad.

Finn: I'm pretty sure your messing up her name on purpose it's not that hard to remember.

Mandy: Shut up adventure boy if you'll excuse me I need to go cook some amazing food that will win me invincibility.

Dexter: I know how to make some Omlette Du Fromage.

Blossom: Dexter Bubbles is the one with language powers I don't understand you.

Dexter: It's cheese Omelette in French that's all I can say though.

Susan: My dad taught me how to make meatloaf but I doubt anybody would like that.

Finn: I can make the best bacon pancakes you've ever had.

Jack: Bacon pancakes what is that.

Finn: It's just pancakes with bacon in them my best friend Jake the dog showed me how to make them.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: Everybody here is talking about what they are going to make they forget its about taste. I have Billy ruining their food right now.

Billy: Mandy told me to put this spicy serum in all their food I also put some in hers to make sure she doesn't win. Then I'll get invincibility and convince everybody Jack was the one who messed up. I'm so glad that strange green ray hit me I fell good being evil.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Time to tell me what you are going to cook for me.

Mandark: I'm making some hamburgers.

Susan: I'm making meatloaf just like my dad always does.

Dexter: Your going to enjoy my Omlette du Fromage.

Blossom: I'm making spaghetti hope it comes out as good as the professors.

Billy: I'm baking a pie it will taste so good.

Courage: I'm making orange chicken.

Finn: Pancakes, Pancakes making bacon Pancakes.

Jack: Traditional rice bowls with noodles.

Number 3: Rainbow Munchies cereal.

Mandy: I'm making the greatest food of all time spicy enchiladas.

Chris: Very well you all have one hour left to cook then I will test them.

Mandy: Why doesn't chef taste them he is a chef after all.

Chris: Chef is to busy to be bothered by your cooking so ill do it. Anyways start cooking you only get one hour.

The contestants start cooking until Billy begins to ruin their food dishes.

Finn: Um Jack might I ask why you stole all my bacon.

Jack: I didn't take anything perhaps Mandark or Susan borrowed it.

Finn: I can see it right there stop lying to me if you want bacon just ask me to borrow it.

Jack: This is a traditional rice bowl with noodles there is no bacon in traditional rice balls stop being so ignorant and accept you are wrong.

Susan: Leave him alone Jack he probably wants you to eliminate him so he can go with my sister and touch her some more.

Finn: That was an accident let it go besides she isn't she the older sister why are you protecting her.

Susan: First of all we don't know who is older, second it doesn't matter she is my sister and I will protect her from jerks like you.

Dexter: stop bothering him he feels bad about what happened so just leave him alone.

Blossom: You are being mean to him for an accident Susan I'm sure Mary wouldn't get like this if Mandark did anything to you.

Number 3: everybody stop arguing we are all supposed to be in alliance against Mandy now we are acting the way she wants us to.

Jack: You have a point... The alliance is over every person is on their own now. And by the way NEVER compare me to Mandy ok.

All except Mandark: Fine the alliance is dead.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandy: Good job Billy you did something right and now with the alliance gone I can win much easier.

Billy: Mandy is overconfident now that the alliance ended it would be a perfect time to eliminate her but she and that stupid Chris head. I'll get rid of her eventually.

Mandark: No stupid Finn you've ruined everyone now I have to rely on Susan alone.

Jack: The alliance had grown out of hand it was best to end it before it was corrupted.

(Confessional Camera End)

The campers cook independently for the next half hour until Chris tells them time is up.

Chris: we will present food in alphabetical order. First up is Blossom.

Blossom: Here is the spaghetti I made hope you enjoy it.

Chris takes a fork and eats a piece he immediately starts to feel the spicy serum.

Chris: that was good but to spicy ill give it a 5/10. Next up is Billy

Billy: Here is an apple pie for you Chris.

Chris eats a small piece but immodestly spits it out.

Chris: terrible 2/10. Next up Courage.

Courage: Here the orange chicken I made.

Chris eats a piece but it was burned so he spit it out.

Chris: Good but over cooked. I'll give it a 4/10. Next is Dexter

Dexter: One Omlete Du Fromage ready or your delight.

Chris takes a pice and eats the entire thing.

Chis: Not bad but I hate how you pronounce that so 8/10. Next is Finn.

Finn: Here are my bacon pancakes.

Chris eats one of the pancakes and enjoys it very much.

Chris: It's good but I don't taste any bacon 7/10. Your up Jack

Jack: Here is the traditional Rice bowl with noodles.

Chris uses chopsticks to eat the rice and noodles but spits it out when he tastes bacon.

Chris: It was good but traditionally there is no bacon. 5/10 Your turn Mandark.

Mandark: Here are some burgers.

Chris: I don't want to eat that you can see how bad quality it is 1/10 Go Mandy.

Mandy: Spicy Enchiladas with extra spicy serum.

Chris: Very good 9/10. number 3 lets see if you can beat that.

Number 3: I can't cook so I made you rainbow munchies.

Chris: nobody can reject rainbow munchies 10/10 if Susan gets a perfect 10 then it's a tie for invincibility.

Susan: Here it is meatloaf the way my dad makes it.

Chris: you cook worse than your boyfriend does. 0/10 so the winner and invincibility goes to Number 3. Which means she gets to go to the final 9. Single digits baby.

(Confessional Camera End)

Mandark: I was voting for Blossom but Finn ruined all my plans.

Billy: Your leaving now jack there is nobody left to save you.

Susan: I'm still voting for Finn he ruined everything and he messed with my sister.

Mandy: I can't believe that samurai jack is still here that changes today.

Blossom: your getting to be very mean Susan I hope you can forgive me.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: very diverse voted today time to start counting down.  
One vote for Finn,  
two for Finn,  
one for Susan,  
two for Susan,  
one for jack,  
two for jack,  
one for Mandy,  
Two for Mandy,  
three for Jack.  
The last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn. It's a tie between Finn and Jack the tie will be settled with a sword fight.

Finn: I don't have my sword anymore I gave it to Mary when she left.

Chris: then you automatically loose. So Jack stays in the game.

Finn: Oh well at least I made some good friends and got pretty far. And Susan I'm really sorry about Mary if you want I'll stay away from her forever.

Susan: No I overreacted. You follow your heart just make sure you wait at least 6 years before you touch her again or I will find you and make you pay... Just kidding... mostly.

Chris: And with that we are down to nine how will Mandark win now. Will Billy return to Mandy. And will Mandy ever remember Number 3's name. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	15. Chapter 15 Swift Samurai

Ch 15 Swift Samurai

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island the campers had a cook off to see who's food sucked the least. There were a lot of fights and arguments which lead to the destroy Mandy alliance breaking up. The Finn the Human left the island due to many people against him. With only nine left how will things go for them now find out right now on Cartoon Drama Island.

Girls cabin

Blossom: I'm sorry I voted for you last challenge Susan but you were so mean to Finn.

Susan: It's ok I understand besides I deserve to leave after all the bad things I've done.

Number 3: What bad things you've done nothing wrong it's Mandy who has done all the bad things.

Mandy: If you only knew what she has done then you would have all voted her off last time I'd watch you little "friends" if I were you.

Susan: I don't know what she is talking about I'm going to hang out with Mandark until the challenge starts. By girls... By Mandy

Boys Cabin

Mandark: Jack now that Finn is gone do you want to recreate our all campers alliance to defeat Mandy.

Jack: It is unnecessary. Mandy is alone and weak. That alliance has done nothing to defeat her it would be better if we each went out separate ways to defeat her.

Courage: But aren't you scared about what Mandy is capable of? She has proven to be able to fight and win on her own.

Dexter: I agree with Jack. As much as I liked working with all of you it's time we worked alone, or at least in smaller numbers.

Jack: I believe so. Goodby to our alliance and hello to our competition. It was an honor to serve with all of you hopefully we can beat Mandy and one of the more Nobel contestants can win.

Mandark: Very well I'm going to see what my girlfriend is going see you guys later.

Woods 5 minutes later

Susan: Mandy knows what we've been doing we have to get her out before she tells the others and have them turn on us.

Mandark: That wont happen anytime soon I couldn't get the others to recreate our alliance if we want Mandy gone we need to work for it ourselves.

Susan: Then lets hope today's challenge will be someone one of us can win.

Mandark: don't worry I found a real Chris head. I know it's real because it doesn't break like the fake ones.

Susan: Ok so you can protect us if needed.

Mandark: Us I'm protecting me I don't care about protecting you.

Susan: you know as well as I do that you would give up that Chris head for me.

She then gets near him and they start kissing until they are interrupted by Chris' voice over the loudspeaker.

Chris: Today's challenge will start at the campfire pit in ten minutes.

(Confessional Camera End)

Mandy: So they don't know what Susan has need doing I'm going to have so much fun exploiting her for my own benefit.

Jack: I will eliminate Mandy no matter what the cost. I'm feel sorry for my once teammates and alliance members but if they must leave to ensure her defeat they will.

Dexter: I'm glad the alliance had ended it was a bad idea to give Mandark so much power he could have controlled everyone if wanted to.

Susan: The Bad news is that Mandy possibly knows I'm Mandark's partner in eliminating people. Good news Mandark is getting more comfortable around me.

Mandark: I don't care what happened I don't like Susan that way. I'm using her emotions to guarantee my victory... Ok fine so I like her my feelings won't stop me from winning.

Billy: With the alliance gone Mandy has given me a new job to ensure her enemies leave. What she doesn't know is that I'm going to ruin her chances at winning as well. Then I'll be left to win.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: After the last elimination ended in a tie we were supposed to have an awesome sword fight, but Finn gave his sword away so we got nothing. That is why today's challenge is a samurai sword fight. Similar to the fighting challenge it will be set into rounds. Winner gets invincibility.

Mandy: There's only nine of us how will that work for rounds.

Chris: Occasionally we will have fights were its a three way battle. First round Mandark vs Dexter.

Chris hands each one of them a sword and they begin to fight. Mandark is attacking Dexter while Dexter is using his sword to defend himself. They keep exchanging blows until Mandark knocks the sword out of Dexters hand.

Chris: Dexter is out and Mandark moves on to the next round. Next up Courage vs Billy

They are each handed a sword and keep clashing. Courage starts to get the upper hand until Billy turns the battle around. Courage tries to keep up with Billy's fast movements but Billy is to fast. Courage is eventually knocked down.

Chris: Courage is out Billy moves on. Third fight of round one Jack vs Blossom.

Blossom is given her sword and Jack uses his own. Using his magic sword he is easily able to cut Blossoms sword in half eliminating her from the battle.

Chris: That was the fastest one yet. Last fight and three way fight is Susan vs Number 3 vs Mandy.

They all get together and receive their swords. They fight together and then Mandy steps back. She has Susan and Number 3 fight each other while she watches. When they are both tired from fighting each other she grabs their swords and throws them out of the ring.

Chris: Mandy wins so the moves into Round two. Starting round two is Mandark vs Billy.

Mandark: Are you going to quit like you did in the fighting challenge Billy.

Billy: No ever since I left Mandy I have developed more self esteem.

They are given their swords and are sent to fight. Billy tries to use his speed and outrun Mandark but Mandark keeps slashing at him. Billy eventually gets tired and is defeated.

Chris: Mandark moves to the final round next is Jack vs Mandy.

They get their swords and start clashing Jack however uses his magic sword to defeat his opponent.

Chris: Good job with means the final fight is Mandark vs Jack.

Mandark: I forfeit there is no way a normal blade can defeat his enchant sword.

Chris: So that means that Jack wins invincibility. The rest of you go vote someone off.

Mandy: I think Jack should be eliminated for using a magic sword against our normal weapons.

Chris: Let me think about that... No nor get ready to vote someone off.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: I was going to get rid of your girlfriend but getting rid of you will hurt we more my old foe.

Susan: Finally Mandark has me voting off someone I feel fine getting rid off.

Dexter: I must get rid of Mandy she is a threat.

Blossom: Goodby Mandy noting and nobody left to save you.

Mandy: since I can't vote for Jack ill vote for the know it all genus.

Billy: I've thought about and getting rid of you is the smartest move I could make.

Jack: I told you I would beat you Mandy and after today you are gone.

Number 3: Goodby Mandy hope you have a good time being a loser.

Courage: As much as I want to vote off Mandy I feel you are worse sorry for this.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Well then lets see who gets spot number 9.  
One vote for Dexter  
Two for Dexter  
One for Mandy  
Two for Mandy  
Three for Dexter  
Four for Dexter  
Three for Mandy  
Four for Mandy

The last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dexter. Sorry buddy but you are gone.

Dexter: I'm out that's impossible I can't lose to a bunch of stupid fools. Now how will I pay the bills for my secret laboratory.

Blossom: I'll win for you Dexter. I'll make sure that you get the money you need.

They get close to each other and kiss for one last time before Dexter leaves.

Chris: What an interesting turn of events. Who will earn lucky spot number 8. Does Mandy know what Susan will be doing. How will Blossom avenge Dexters elimination. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	16. Chapter 16 Ferocious Frights

Ch 16 Ferocious Frights

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we had some samurai sword fights. Jack used his magic sword to easily beat everybody. Then Dexter boy genius was voted out in an attempt to weaken Blossom. With Blossom promising to avenge Dexter what will happen next. Get ready for the most intense elimination ever on Cartoon Drama Island.

Lunchroom

Blossom: Ok I want to know who voted off Dexter right now.

Jack: Calm down I know you miss your friend but this is no reason to get mad.

Blossom: You calm down ill be fine when everybody who voted for Dexter is gone.

Susan: Look getting rid of Dexter had to be done I'm sorry ok but if it will make you feel better me and Mandark did not vote for him.

Mandark: It makes me sad that my old rival is no longer here but I live through it you need to calm down Blossom or your going to loose.

Blossom: Fine but I'm still going to avenge Dexter now that I've figured out who voted for him.

(Confeaaional Camera)

Mandy: Blossom has gone crazy since Dexter left this is the best moment to eliminate her.

Billy: With Blossom going crazy Mandy will be trying to get her out meanwhile ill focus on eliminating Mandy.

Blossom: If Susan and Mandark didn't vote for Dexter and neither did me or him then the five votes he got were from Mandy, Jack, Number 3, Billy, and Courage. I'll eliminate them and make sure the final three are me, Mandark, and Susan.

Mandark: Susan did a good thing by saying we didn't vote for Dexter perhaps now we can persuade her to join us in eliminating the competition.

Susan: Maybe I'm staring to think a little too much like how Mandark wants me to.

Jack: If Blossom does not calm down she will have to leave.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris enters the lunchroom with three large boxes.

Chris: Good Morning everybody today I have for you some gifts. These were actually supposed to get to you 12 or13 Challenges ago but it's never to late. First a box of food for chowder. But he's gone so who wants it.

Billy: I'll take it hopefully it has pie.

Chris: Ok next is a gift for Susan and Mary two ray guns but Mary is gone so Susan who gets the second one.

Susan: Mandark can have it I'm sure he is the only one smart enough not to hurt himself with it.

Chris: Last I have a box of stuffed animals for Mandy.

Mandy: I don't want them go ahead and give them to Kubi.

Number3: Kuki how hard is that to remember its Ku and Ki your doing that on purpose.

Chris: Well now that those are given out time to announce today's challenge. You all remember Chef right.

Mandy: We remember him he kinda cooks our food.

Chris: Today chef is going to try and scare you if you react in a scared or startled way your out last one left gets invincibility.

Jack: Don't you think it would be wiser not to tell us Chef is going to scare us?

Chris: No because if you are expecting it that makes you all the more paranoid and easier to scare. Challenge starts now.

(Confessional camera)

Blossom: I'm so winning this I fight monsters and demons I'm not getting scared by a chef.

Jack: This challenge seems difficult we are expecting to be scared but that makes it worse.

Courage: A scaring challenge that is terrible I'm not going to win this one.

Mandark: So me and Susan decided to help out Blossom "avenge" Dexter in return she would help me win I knew eliminating Dexter would make her weak.

Susan: Ok so Mandark wants me to eliminate whoever Blossom wants I'm guessing her fist target is Mandy or Billy.

(Confessional Camera End)

Mandark, Susan, and Blossom are together trying to decide their first target.

Blossom: I say we get rid of Jack he is too strong.

Susan: What if he gets invincibility we should wait to see who wins until we decide our enemy.

Mandark: Good idea we wait and then take out the looser. I think we should take out the weakest link first though if we eliminate strong enemies the challenges might get harder.

Blossom: Fine take them out weakest to strongest. Then Dexter will be avenged. I'm so glad you didn't vote for him.

Susan: Oh my god I have to tell you Blossom we...

Before she can finish Mandark starts to kiss her.

Blossom: You guys couldn't wait until I left to start making out. At least when me and dexter kissed we did it in private.

Just as Blossom is about to leave Chef comes out with a giant Chainsaw and a shotgun. He yells at them and they all scream.

Chef: You guys are out don't feel bad though you were not first courage was.

Jack and number 3 are talking about a strategy.

Jack: I don't trust Mandark anymore I think he has been corrupted by all the power we gave him during our all campers alliance.

Number 3: I'm worried about Blossom I think we should vote her off so she can be with Dexter again.

Jack: First we need to get rid of Mandy, Billy, and Mandark. Then we can focus on making Blossom happy.

Number 3: Blossom needs to be with dexter. The others can wait. I know how much you hate bad people and want good to prevail but Blossoms our friend and she deserves to be happy.

Jack: Fine we will vote for blossom but if Mandy, Billy, or Mandark win the money I'm going to blame you.

They start to leave until Chef comes out and yells at them wearing a Jason mask. They both scream and start to run.

Chef: I expected Number 3 to loose this but Jack you are a strong warrior how did I scare you.

Jack: it's scarier when you know it's coming because your always paranoid. I couldn't stay calm.

Chef: Only two people left. You two get to the campfire.

Billy and Mandy are in the forest talking about who to get rid of next.

Billy: I'm telling you we need to get rid of Madark. He is dangerous.

Mandy: I don't need an idiot like you to tell me what to do.

Billy: I know but you trusted me before trust me now.

Mandy: Fine we will vote or Mandark then we get rid of Jack.

Chef jumps at them and Billy screams but Mandy stands there.

Chef: Mandy wins invincibility go to the campfire were everybody is waiting for you.

Chris: Welcome back and get ready to vote for your favorite loader except of course for Mandy.

(Confessional Camera)

Blossom: I know who we are going to vote for the weakest link sorry Courage.

Madark: I've gotten Blossom under my control now I'm assured to win.

Susan: So courage is leaving to bad he really needs the money.

Mandy: Billy thinks he can give me advice I'm watching him very closely something is wrong with him.

Billy: I'd better start playing dumb again Mandy is starting to suspect something.

Number 3: You'll be with Dexter again soon Blossom.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Time to count the votes  
One for Courage  
Two for Courage  
One for Mandark  
Two for Mandark  
One for Blossom  
Two for Blossom  
One for Billy  
Last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Courage. Your out little pup.

Courage: I'm sorry I couldn't win the money to save Muriel's house.

Blossom: You shouldn't have voted for Dexter.

Courage: I know but he seemed so mean lately. I wanted him to leave so he could calm down a little.

Chris: With Courage gone there's only 7 left. Who will be left. Will Mandy find out about Billy. Is Blossom going to forgive anybody. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	17. Chapter 17 Treacherous Torture

Ch 17 Tremendous Torture

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island Chef was scaring the contestants hard. Mandy was the only one not affected by his fear tactic. Then Courage the cowardly dog was sent home. With only 7 left how will things turn out. Find out only on Cartoon Drama Island.

Girls Cabin

Blossom: Your leaving here next Number 3 I said I would avenge Dexter and I will.

Number 3: For the last time I voted for Mandy not Dexter. Why would I vote for Dexter at least he can remember my name.

Susan: Don't let her try and fool you Blossom she wants you confused.

Mandy: I'm not going to lie I did vote for Dexter but I don't think that Tuti would vote for him she has no reason for doing it.

Susan: Your seriously doing that on purposes there is no way you can't remember Kuki and its starting to get annoying.

Number 3: It's been annoying the fist day I understand you don't remember my name but now your doing it to annoy me.

Mandy: Whatever I'm just saying Blossom don't trust Susan she is not really trying to help you. Also don't believe her that Suki voted for Dexter.

Boys Cabin

Mandark: now do you want to join me in an alliance to beat Mandy.

Jack: How many times do I have to tell you I think an alliance is a bad idea so stop bugging me about it.

Billy: But is Mandy is so weak shouldn't she have been out a long time ago.

Jack: True evil might appear to be weak but it will never be easy to concur.

Mandark: Thats why we need to work together. Mandy might seem weak but she isn't If you weren't so stubborn about the alliance then Dexter would still be here and Mandy would be gone. It's your fault that these things have been happening.

Chris:all campers report to the lunchroom for breakfast and today's challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Blossom: could Mandy be telling the trust is Susan really a traitor. No she must be working with Number 3 to try and confuse me in order to vote off my real friends.

Susan: That was close I hope Mandy doesn't end up saying anything about me.

Number 3: Mandy will remember my name by the end of the day.

Mandy: I think I'll tell them what Susan and Mandark have been doing at the end of the challenge.

Jack: Could Mandark be right about me causing all this to happen. I hope Mandy leaves today otherwise I fail in my quest.

Billy: I've decided Mandark has enough power ill get rid of his girlfriend and then he will be weak.

Mandark: My worlds of encouragement should get Jack to reconsider my alliance deal.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Hello campers today's challenge will test how good you are at experiencing torture. Each player will give a torture to another player. If that player fails to do it they are out. Last person standing gains invincibility. Tortures can be physical or mental.

Mandy: How do we decide who goes first.

Chris: since you asked you can go first and ill choose the torture you'll receive.

Mandy: Fine whatever I'll do it to make sure I win.

Chris: Good because for your torture I want you to kiss Billy.

Mandy: What you never said that we would have to do something like that I'm not doing it.

Chris: Ok then you can risk getting voted off.

Mandy: Fine ill do it:

She then kisses Billy's hand.

Mandy: you never said where I had to do it.

Chris: That's true so you choose next person and next torture.

Mandy: I want Jack to throw his magic sword into the ocean.

Jack: I will not without that I can't survive in the future or defeat Aku.

Chris: Are you sure if you don't you risk getting eliminated.

Jack: I don't care this is just a game my sword protects my entire life.

Chris: Jack is out so Mandy gets to choose someone else.

Mandy: I want Mandark to say that Dexter is smarter than him.

Mandark: You really now how to bother me but I won't break that easily. Dexter is smarter than him.

Chris: Good job manipulating the words to your benefit. Now you chose someone to torture.

Mandark: I want Billy to hug a clown.

Billy: No clowns are evil and going to destroy us all.

Chris: That means Billy is out go again Mandark.

Mandark: I want Blossom to drink some Antidote X.

Blossom: No that will get rid of my powers.

Chris: Blossom out Mandark gets a third turn choosing his victim.

Mandark: I want Number 3 to say she hates rainbow monkeys.

Number 3: She hates Rainbow Monkeys.

Chris: wow she got you with your own wording technicality.

Number 3: I want Mandy to answer this question truthfully on the first try. WHAT IS MY NAME!

Mandy: Your name is ... Cuci. (Pronounced like Kuki).

Chris: so you did know her name I guess I owe chef 20 dollars. Mandy choose a victim.

Mandy: Susan tell everybody what you and Mandark have been doing truthfully.

Susan: no I won't say that I don't care about invincibility.

Chris: ok Susan is out Mandy go again.

Mandy: Same torture but to Mandark.

Mandark: I am also not going to answer that question.

Chris: then the last torture goes to number 3.

Mandy: I want you to quit the game

Number 3: Can she do that legally. If I quit she wins if I don't she wins:

Chris: yes she can now choose your fate and Mandy's.

Number 3: I don't do the torture and stay in the game.

Chris: Then Mandy gets invincibility and the rest of you get to vote someone off. But before you guys vote I want you to know Susan has been manipulating every elimination ever since her sisters. I told you not to trust her but you didn't listen.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: Number 3 leaves only because Mandy can't.

Susan: Sorry Kuki but Mandy has invincibility.

Blossom: How could you Susan I though we were friends I guess the only person I can trust is Mandark.

Mandy: Susan is going to have to leave. She is no help to Mandark anymore.

Billy: I'm planning on getting rid of Mandark but first his girlfriend leaves.

Number 3: I can't believe Mandy was telling the truth. I trusted you and you did this to us.

Jack: Mandy stays once again. I know what I must do.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Time for the ever emotional voting ceremony. Today we have  
One for Number 3  
Two for Number 3  
One for Susan  
Two for Susan  
Three for Susan  
Three for Number 3  
The last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.Susan time to go girl.

Jack: Wait I want to quit in order to save Susan.

Blossom: Why she betrayed us all I though you hated traitors.

Jack: I do but Mandark convinced me its my fault Mandy stayed so long. He was right. The only honorable thing left to do is quit and hope someone better than me can stop her.

Everyone expect Mandy: Goodby Jack.

Chris: That was crazy unexpected. I actually though Jack had a better chance of winning then most people here. Who will leave next before the final 5 find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	18. Chapter 18 Luxurious Loser Life

Ch 18 Luxurious Loser Life

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island the Campers learn what torture felt like from each other. Then a certain host decided to let Susan's little secret slip. I needed the drama things were starting to get boring. Jack then quit after failing once again in his quest to eliminate Mandy. With only 6 left how will things turn out. Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Island.

Boys cabin

Mandark: Now that Jack is gone you and I are the only guys left Billy.

Billy: Yeah hopefully one of us doesn't leave or this cabin would get pretty lonely.

Madark: Yeah but I've got Susan at the girls cabin. So I don't really need to be here. You on the other hand have nowhere to go since you left Mandy.

Billy: Mandark can I trust you I need to get something off my chest.

Mandark: Sure but only if I can trust you with a secret.

Billy: I didn't leave Mandy she had me infiltrate your alliance and ruin it but I got hit by your girlfriends green beam and suddenly wanted to betray her. I don't want to be evil but I can't help but want to ruin everyone's chances at winning.

Mandark: The betrayal ray will do that to you but I have a worse secret I've been controlling every elimination ever since the merge. I have also made sure Mandy stays so I can have power over the other competitors.

Billy: Wow I guess your both using dirty tactics to win. Good thing nobody suspects a thing.

Mandark: yeah nobody suspects a thing.

Girls Cabin

Blossom: Your leaving Susan. You manipulated Dexter's elimination and blamed it on Number 3.

Susan: I'm sorry but I had to do it I needed to make sure the people who left did.

Blossom: Why did you need to. How long have you been using these dirty tactics to win.

Number 3: more importantly why did you get rid of your own sister does money mean that much to you.

Susan: No it's just.. I can't explain my actions ok but I had a good reason for the eliminations.

Mandy: obviously she is not as caring as you think she is. You all worried about me but she's done something even I couldn't or wouldn't do. She made you believe she actually cared about you. She deceived you so badly. Now you see why I don't bother with friends.

Chris: I want everybody to get to the docks right now and get on the boat were going on a field trip.

(Confessional Camera End)

Mandark: So billy got hit by the betrayal ray I can use that to my advantage.

Billy: Mandark has been manipulating everything I can use that to my advantage.

Susan: Dang it Mandark you've caused me to loose all my friends. Your lucky your cute otherwise I would break up with you right now.

Blossom: Ok first Susan leaves then Mandy, then Billy that will leave me, Kuki, and Mandark the only good people left with a chance to win.

Mandy: I warned them but do they listen no they ignore and mistrust me but now they know the truth.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Today I'm giving you guys a break from the challenge so you can see what has happened to the losers. In return the losers can vote for one of you to join them in.

They arrive at Loser Paradise and see everyone who has been voted off.

Blossom: Where Dexter I need to find Dexter.

Mandark: He's over by the food table.

Blossom: By I'm going to hang out with Dexter.

Marcaline: I see your still in Mandark I would have eliminated you but you just had to get rid of me.

Mandark: it was all strategy you know no hard feelings Marcy.

Marcaline: only my fiends can call me Marcy and after you got our team to get rid of me we aren't friends anymore.

Mandy: Speaking of friends here come Bubbles and Dee Dee.

Mandark: Oh Dee Dee how has life been in this place. I hope you have been feeling well since your honorable sacrifice.

Susan: Watch it Mandark your with me now remember forget about Dee Dee.

Mandark: sorry old habits die hard.

Number 5: Hello Mandy I see your still competing.

Mandy. Of course no thanks to your friend Ukki over here.

Number 5: It's Kuki how hard is that to remember.

Mandy: it's hard to remember when I don't care.

Jack: I hope we get to vote you off today Mandy enough of your evil ways.

Finn: I see your feeling fine Susan. Not to many problems in the final 6.

Susan: I'm fine and I'm glad your not mad about what happened Finn

Finn: I'm not buy your sister is she doesn't want to be anywhere near you after what happened.

Chris: Enough reminiscing its time to vote. Well go order of eliminated.

Johnny: I don't know any of you that we'll but ill vote for the dumb kid.

Coco: Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco.

Billy: She said I vote for Mandark because he was the only one on my team.

Number 5: Mandy for being mean and not remembering my friends name.

Ed: Mandy for making me cheat and loose.

Buttercup: Billy is the reason I got eliminated.

Edd: Mandark for being mean to me in the challenges.

Flapjack: I vote Mandy because of how mean she is.

Bubbles: Mandy for lying to my sister about Dexter.

Marcaline: Mandark for getting rid of me and not that idiot.

Chowder: Mandark for getting rid of us.

Panini: I also vote for Mandark he doesn't deserve to win.

Eddy: Mandy for deceiving us into an alliance with her.

Dee Dee: Susan because she lied and pretended to care about us.

Mary: I vote for my no good backstabbing evil sister.

Finn: Sorry but I have to vote Susan.

Dexter: I vote the stupid traitorous girl that ruined my chances at winning.

Courage: Mandark for being mean to me.

Jack: Mandy so that she can finally be defeated.

Chris: That means Billy gets two votes, Susan gets 4, Mandy and Mandark both get 6. So I chose the loser. I say goodby to Mandy.

Mandy: I have a real Chris head here so I stay.

Chris: Then Mandark leaves.

Mandark: I also have a real Chris head so I stay.

Chris: Fine but that mean that Susan is the one who stays.

Susan: It's ok Mandark I'm fine losing I got obsessed with winning and resorted to dirty tactics. Hopefully you can win this you deserve the money.

Chris: Now the final five. Mandark, Blossom, Mandy, Billy, and Number 3. Who will win and who will be left in fifth place. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.

**A/N Im going to try my harderst to finish this over the weekend. Who do you want to win this. Would you guys like to see another season after this? Let me know in a review or message.**


	19. Chapter 19 Radical Racing

Ch 19 Radical Racing

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we visited the losers and had some good times reminiscing with our old friends. Then they voted for the next person to leave. After Mandark and Mandy used their Chris heads Susan was left behind with the other losers. Final 5 time who will be next to visit the losers. Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Island.

Lunchroom

Blossom: So know that traitor is gone we can focus on eliminating Mandy again.

Number 3: Good then we get rid of Billy and things will be fine.

Mandy: If you think you'll be able to get rid of me just think again. I'm going to win this.

Billy: Sorry Mandy but your not going to be able to win this time.

Mandark: I'm still bothered you voted off my girlfriend. She might have done some bad things but she's still a good person.

Blossom: Firstly we didn't vote her off everyone else did, and secondly how can you still defend her. I would have dumped her if I was in your position.

Chris:Final 5 go to the campfire pit for today's challenge.

(Confessional Camera)

Billy: I've decided to get rid of Mandy today. If she moves on she might think I'm unnecessary.

Mandark: With Susan gone and Blossom returning to her senses its getting harder for me to gain help. I might have to reveal Billy's true nature in order to gain more power.

Blossom: Once Billy and Mandy are gone Dexters elimination will finally be avenged. Then hopefully I can win.

Number 3: Just a few more to go then I can hopefully win this.

Mandy: So they think they can win. I think not I told Billy to make sure they lose that idiot has recently been useful. He even has their trust by pretending to have betrayed me.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: For today's challenge you are going to be building your own bikes and racing in it first place in the race gets invincibility. Also I want you to know today is the last challenge you guys are voting for the loser after that last place is automatically eliminated.

Mandy: How are we going to build bikes if we don't have any engineering skills.

Chris: Just build the best bike you can from the pile of scrap metal over there you get one hour to build so start building.

Mandark: This is going to be easy with my intellect. You need any help Blossom or Number 3.

Blossom: I'm good I might not be a genius like you or Dexter but I can build a bike.

Number 3: I'm good to we build things all the time in the Kids Next Door. I think Billy needs help though.

Billy: Somebody help me I never learned how to make anything other than a mud pie.

Mandark: I can help you but you'll owe me a favor.

Billy: I'm fine with that just help me out I don't want to be last and risk getting voted off.

Mandy: I say let him rot in a hole that what he gets for leaving me.

Number 3: I'm going to be so glad when your gone all you ever do is complain.

Mandy: I'll be glad when you learn it's not good to mess with me Suzi.

Number 3: Kuki get my name right can you stop messing up my name why me why not Blossom or Mandark or anybody else what do you have against me.

Mandy: I'll tell you why I don't care about your name Lulu its because you are the craziest person on this island. One moment your happy then mad then sad. Rainbow monkeys are the stupidest thing ever made and you are to happy. That's why I don't care about your name your not even a threat to me. You don't want to admit it but your scared of me and you always have been.

Number 3: You'll see who's not a threat when the elimination ceremony begins. I'm glad you out of here I can't stand you.

Chris: Ten minutes left finalize your bikes for racing.

They all finish their bikes and get ready to race. Billy then secretly damaged the tires on Mandark's, broke Mandy's break, and destroyed Blossoms left Handel bar,

Chris: I see some of these bikes are a little messed up. The race will be three laps around the island with traps at random locations. First to cross the finish line wins.

They all start going until Mandy starts to bump into them. She manages to push Mandark off the track and into the ocean water.

Chris: Mandark is out the rest of you keep racing.

Blossom is using her super speed to stay ahead of everybody until Number 3 catches up. They collide and are both eliminated shortly after.

Chris: Two laps down one more with only Billy and Mandy left.

They are both speeding past each other until they get closer to the finish line.

Chris: The winner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Billy. He gets invincibility and nobody can vote for him. Now get ready to vote off someone and enter the final 4.

(Confessional Camera)

Billy: I'm voting for Mandark. I owe him a favor and he might use it to expose my true nature.

Blossom: Dexter is going to be avenged.

Mandark: Mandy has to leave she has gotten to powerful.

Number 3: I'll teach you to mess with me.

Mandy: Mandark seems to be the biggest threat so ill vote for him.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Interesting votes today. We have  
One for Mandark  
One for Mandy.  
Two for Mandark  
Two for Mandy  
Last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy. Sorry but it looks like your not so unstoppable.

Mandy: I can not loose I am the best here everyone else is a no good wannabe looser. I'm not done yet. I'll be back and when I do you'll all pay. You'll pay for getting rid of the best competitor on this stupid show. I'm the only person with any sanity. I am Mandy. I...

Chris: Enough already somebody take her away already.

Chef: I got her lets go now Mandy.

Chris: Good now then. What will Billy do now that Mandy is gone. How will Mandark manipulate anybody. Will Mandy get over being eliminated. Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.


	20. Chapter 20 Dangerous Dares

Ch 20 Dangerous Dares

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island we had the campers race around the island in their very own bicycles. Billy ended up ruining everyone's chances at winning by messing with their bikes. Final 4 who will be the next loser to leave after getting so far away. Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Island.

Lunchroom

Number 3: Yes we finally got rid of Mandy now it's just us good people left.

Blossom: What about Billy he voted for Dexter that means he isn't a good person.

Mandark: Somebody probably told him to vote for Dexter you know he isn't smart enough to think for himself.

Blossom: It was probably your traitorous girlfriend Susan that manipulated him after he left Mandy.

Billy: I wasn't manipulated I was promised a pice of pie if I voted for him. It was good.

Mandark: See what I mean not smart enough to think for himself.

Number 3: I'm surprised somebody so dumb was able to make it this far.

Billy: I'm not that dumb I can think to you know.

Number 3: He probably just relied on other people to protect him.

Billy: I can do things myself I won last time remember.

Number 3: I hope he doesn't win he would spend the money on something dumb and useless.

Billy: I have had enough of you insulting me. Now I know why Mandy hated you so much you think your so much better than everyone else well guess what your not.

Blossom: Calm down Billy I'm sure she didn't mean any of what she said. She was just kidding around right Number 3.

Number 3: Yeah we are friends now so it's ok for me to mess around with you, and you can mess around with me.

Chris: Good thing you guys are having breakfast it's challenge time and it starts here in the lunchroom.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: Now that Mandy is gone I need to reveal Billy's secret so that they won't try and eliminate me. Then I make sure he stays for one more challenge and use him to ensure my spot in the finale.

Blossom: I said I would avenge Dexter and I am even if it means getting rid of my new friend Billy. He's not that bad when Mandy isn't controlling him.

Billy: I'm making sure that Number 3 leaves for insulting me after that I can stop with this stupid idiot disguise. They wont be able to stop me and It's getting harder to hide my evil tendencies

Number 3: I hope Billy isn't to mad at me. I guess he doesn't like people insulting him. Good thing Blossom saved me with that friends excuse.

(Confessional Camera End)

Chris: Do you guys remember the torture challenge.

Mandark: Yeah I think Mandy one that challenge.

Chris: Whoever won the challenge doesn't matter what does matter is today's challenge Is going to be very similar. You will be spinning this wheel and given a dare from one of the losers. First to not do the dare is eliminated. Well go in alphabetical order.

Billy spins the wheel and it land on Mary.

Chris: Mary's dare was to jump off the girls cabin roof.

Billy climbs up the girls cabin and jumps off the roof.

Chris: He did it so stays. Next up is Blossom.

She spins the wheel and it lands on Number 5.

Chris: Number 5's dare was to punch a sleeping bear.

Blossom finds a sleeping bear and uses her super strength to punch it far away.

Chris: That was good the next person so spin is Mandark.

Mandark gets the wheel and spins it very fast until it stops on Dexter.

Dexter's dare is to fight a robot he built.

Mandark goes to the robot Dexter built and is easily able to dismantle it by taking apart loose screws.

Mandark: That was easy Dexter must not have been trying that time.

Number 3 goes to spin the wheel and it lands on Johnny.

Chris: Johnny's dare is to eat food off of the floor.

Number 3 gets to food placed on the floor and starts eating it.

Billy goes to the wheel and it lands on Susan.

Chris: Susan's dare is to not talk for one day.

Blossom spins the wheel and it lands on Flapjack.

Chris: Flapjacks dare is stay underwater for 3 minutes.

Blossom gets underwater and barely is able to make the time.

Blossom: That boy is crazy I could have died.

Mandark spin the wheel and it lands on Jack.

Chris: His dare is to cut down a tree using only an old katana.

Mandark is given the katana and starts cutting the tree.

Chris: This could take a while so let's move on.

Number 3 spins and it lands on Mandy.

Chris: This is a hard one for you Mandy's dare is to burn a rainbow monkey.

Number 3: I cant do that. She did that just to try and get me out.

Chris: If you don't do it your out of the competition.

Number 3: Then I guess I'm out. Sorry guys but I just can't do it.

Billy: Thats what you get for messing with Mandy and insulting me.

Chris: Billy talked so he is out along with Number 3.

Billy: But she lost the challenge is over.

Chris: Did I forget to mention this was a double elimination.

Mandark: So that means me and Blossom are the final two.

Chris: Exactly Billy and Number 3 follow me to the boat of losers.

Billy: You cheated me out of the game. I worked so hard to make sure nobody new I betrayed Mandy and turned evil and you cheated me.

Chris: Looks like you just revealed your secret.

Blossom: I knew I shouldn't have trusted you I'm glad you didn't win.

Chris: Who will win Cartoon Drama Island Blossom or Mandark find out next time on the Cartoon Drama Island season finale.


	21. Chapter 21 Ferocious Finale

Ch 21 Ferocious Finale

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Drama Island the final four were given some dares by the losers. It was an intense challenge and both Billy and Number 3 left due to a double elimination. Now after 20 challenges we are left with two competitors. Blossom the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and Mandark the evil genius and self proclaimed Monarch of Darkness. Who will win? Find out right now on the intense finale of Cartoon Drama Island.

(Confessional Camera)

Mandark: I knew I would win I just had to pretend to care about my competition and pretend to befriend them.

Blossom: I never thought I'd get here I wish it was Dexter instead of me he would have a better chance against Mandark.

Mandark: What do I think of my competition? I think she is a good opponent but not good enough to beat me.

Blossom: My competition? He's alright I guess not as bad as Dexter made him seem.

Mandark: My time here? It was terrible the money better be worth it.

Blossom: My time was alright I guess I'm happy I made some friends and met a nice boy.

Mandark: Another Season? Why would I need that I'm already going to be rich when I win.

Blossom: Another Season? I'd love to compete again. Have a good time with my friends.

Mandark: How I think everyone will remember me? As the superior contestant of course.

Blossom: I will be remembered as a good person who only wanted to help out.

(Confessional Camera End)

Blossom: Hey Mandark how do you feel about is being in the final two.

Mandark: I'm glad I'm here didn't really expect me to be that good of a competitor.

Blossom: Don't talk bad about yourself your a great competitor otherwise you would have gotten out a long time ago. Hey is that Orange Soda.

Mandark: Yeah Susan gave it to me so I would have energy for today's finale.

Blossom: Trade you for these good luck cookies that Dexter made for me I love orange soda.

Mandark: I guess it's ok just don't tell Susan she might get mad I traded away her gift.

Chris: Hello final two how are the best two contestants feeling today.

Blossom: I feel good hope I can win if not I'm fine loosing to Mandark.

Mandark: I also feel it would be fine to loose to such a worthy opponent.

Chris: I don't care the finale is going to be separated into three different parts. Before we start its time to welcome all 22 losers.

They enter and start to sit in two different bleachers. On Blossoms side Coco, Number 5, Buttercup, Flapjack, Bubbles, Marcaline, Panini, Dee Dee, Mary, Finn, Dexter, and Number 3. On Mandark's side Johnny, Ed, Edd, Chowder, Eddy, Courage, Jack, Susan, Mandy, and Billy.

Chris: Support is very even but Blossom has a slight advantage. I guess making friends worked out for her. Now both of you get to decide what your going to do with the money.

Mandark: If I win I'm going to use the money to enhance my laboratory and pay off bills my parents have.

Blossom: I would probably split the money with my friends here and give the rest to the professor for his science stuff.

Chris: How sweet both of you but time to start the challenge first part is a quick trivia section. You will each be asked one question about your opponent. Mandark your question is what is the name of Blossom's third sister?

Mandark: Third sister I now Buttercup and Blossom but who is her third sister.

Chris: Do you give up Mandark or are you going to take a guess.

Mandark: lets see their names start with a B and match their personality I'm going to guess Bullet.

Chris: Wrong Bullet was the name of the squirrel they saved with Chemical X. The correct answer was Bunny the purple Powerpuff Girl. Blossom your question is what is Mandark's sisters name.

Blossom: Easy her name is Olga but she prefers to be called Lallavava. I know because Dexter talked about her when he described his "curse" to me.

Chris: Correct so you win the first part of the challenge your advantage is a minute head start in the race. The second part is a blindfolded race through the woods and over the mountains.

Blossom: Easy ill use my super speed and win this in no time.

She try's to use her powers but it fails. She keeps trying but isn't able to use any of her powers.

Blossom: Why aren't my powers working? Mandark do you have anything to do with this.

Mandark: I guess I can leave this good person disguise. Yes I did it. I put pure Antidote X into the orange Soda you drank. Also I've been the one controlling all the eliminations not Susan I've been telling her what to do. You all worried about Mandy being evil but never bothered to watch out for me. I deserve to win because you guys are all idiots and I am the greatest. HA Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Blossom: I trusted you Mandark. I can't believe you would do this to me. I though we were friends. Dexter said you were evil but I defended you I cared for you how could you do this.

Mandy: I told you not to make friends but nobody ever takes my advice you shouldn't care about the competition.

Jack: You had so much honor how could you throw it all away for some meaningless money.

Flapjack: That was not cool she didn't deserve that.

Edd: I knew I shouldn't have supported you but Eddy said lets support Mandark he's more likely to win.

Eddy: I'm regretting supporting him to that was not cool Mandark.

Everyone except for Susan leaves from Madarks side and goes to support Blossom.

Mandark:I don't care what the rest of you think. I am Mandaek the Monarch of Darkness and shes just a fool who has wasted her one minute head start.

Mandark grabs his blindfold and starts running. Blossom tries to chase after him but is still emotionally hurt by his betrayal. She catches up to him but he trips her and keeps running. Mandark then crosses the finish line first.

Chris: Mandark has crossed first meaning he wins the second part and gets an advantage in the third round.

Dexter: Blossom stop worrying about him he never cared for you I tried to warn you but you didn't listen.

Blossom: I know he is a good person I just have to reach the good in him then maybe the friend I made will come back.

Dexter: There is no good in him. He destroyed my lab, made a giant monster stronger, turned my good protocore evil and inslaved humanity in the future, and he was willing to let the earth get destroyed just to fight me how is their any good in him.

Buttercup: For once listen to Dorkxter there is no good in Mandark he was never your friend he used you. Get revenge on him don't feel bad.

Blossom: Ill try but I still feel as if he wasn't pretending all the time.

Marcaline: You have to do it for all the people Mandark has eliminated get revenge for them.

Chris: The last challenge is a fight between the two competitors. First to stay down for ten seconds looses.

Mandark: Good thing I got rid of her powers thanks for the Antidote X Susan it really helped.

Mary: You helped him get rid of Blossoms powers how could you do that.

Susan: we agreed to use my altered Antidote X that would return her powers in 24 hours. Mandark was the one who went with pure Antidote X blame him.

Finn: I think your being to hard on her Mary its Mandark's fault she done all this bad stuff he's exploring her feelings for him.

Chris: Time for both of you to enter the arena one will leave a winner the other a sad little looser.

They enter and start punching each other right away. Blossom is trying to fight back but is not able to hurt Mandark. He knocks her down but he quickly gets back up again. She starts attacking him but he doesn't even move. After breaking through his defenses she is able to knock him down but he just gets back up again. Mandark then knocks down Blossom and age starts struggling to get up.

Billy: Come on Blossom don't let Susan here beat you.

Mandark: I thought I've made it clear for you to never call me that.

Johnny: What's wrong Susan you don't like to be called Susan huh Susan.

Mandark: I mean it you better stop  
It now.

Panini: Susan sure is getting mad isn't he Chowder.

Chowder: Poor Susan he can't control his anger.

Number 3: it's ok Susan you can get mad all you want.

Number 5: Yeah Susan you should control yourself.

Coco: Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco

Ed: Guys stop making fun of Susan.

Dee Dee: I don't think Susan likes hearing the truth. Isn't that right Susan.

Courage: I think we are going to break Susan's mind if we keep this up.

Mandark: NEVER CALL ME SUSAN I AM MANDARK!

While Mandark is yelling at the other competitors Blossom takes this opportunity to knock him down. Before he falls he takes her down with him injuring her leg. One of the barley gets up first.

Chris: And the winer of Cartoon Drama Island is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Blossom. Congratulations Blossom you have won Cartoon Drama Island.

Blossom: Thanks and I've decided I'm slitting the one million with the other 23 campers so each person gets 41,666.67 dollars.

Mandark: I lost I'm a no good looser. Wah Ha Ha! Wah Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Susan: Don't feel bad your still a winner to me Mandark or should  
I say Susan.

Mandark: I would say don't call me that but right now I don't care I really don't care.

Chris: Wow that sure was generous Blossom to share her money. I now have an announcement to make. This became so popular we are making another season. 18 out of the 24 are competing for another million dollars find who the 18 competitors are next time on Cartoon Drama Action.

**A/N So that's the end I wanted to use this to answer a few questions.**

**1) Yes their will be a second season going to start hopefully later today.**

**2) Blossom was not my favorite character that was Dexter but I don't write these with any Bias I try to make them how characters would act.**

**3) I wanted Mandark to win but bad guys never win... Or do they.**

**4) I wrote this after getting inspired by reading Cartmanrules88 and M-H1996 fanfiction a I wanted a write a story as good as theirs.**

**5) My advice to anybody wanting to write. just to it an have fun.**


End file.
